Göttlich verlassen
by Anni-chan290595
Summary: Eine Partner-FF von Jani-chan (nicht hier angemeldet) und meiner Wenigkeit, Klette290595. Es geht um Helen und Lucas und was passiert, wenn nach 'Göttlich verliebt' doch nicht alles in bester Ordnung ist. (Sry, ich bin ich echt mies beim Schreiben von sowas) Ihr müsst also einfach mal reingucken ;) Helen x Lucas (Göttlich-Trilogie) Disclaimer: Nichts davon gehört mir und
1. Er liebt dich Lass ihn doch

Kapitel 1 – Er liebt dich. Lass ihn doch.

Es war Helens 18. Geburtstag und wenn man es wirklich ganz genau nahm, waren Helen und Lucas jetzt schon ein Jahr lang ein Paar – ohne diese ‚Verwandtschaftskiste' natürlich – denn offiziell hatten sie ja nicht Schluss gemacht, sondern nur so eine Art Beziehungspause. „Guten Morgen, Lennie.", begrüßte ihr Vater sie, als sie in die Küche geschlendert kam. „Happy Birthday."Er drückte Helen einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange. „Danke, Dad. Was gibt's zum Frühstück?", fragte Helen und setzte sich an den schon gedeckten Tisch. „Dein Lieblingsfrühstück." Jerry servierte ihr Frühstücksspeck und einen Haufen Pfannkuchen. Sie hatte diese Art Frühstück lieben gelernt, als Lucas sie ihr gemacht hatte, nachdem die Beiden mal ein ganzes Wochenende das Haus für sich hatten. „Oh, danke."

Nachdem sie sich für die Schule fertig gemacht hatte, hörte sie eine Hupe vor ihrer Haustür. Sie wusste, dass Lucas sie wie jeden Tag abholen würde und stürmte vors Haus. Lucas war gerade aus dem Wagen ausgestiegen und schloss Helen in seine Arme bevor er sie küsste. „Ich wünsche dir alles Gute zum Geburtstag, meine Liebe." „Damit fängt mein 18. Geburtstag schon mal besser an als mein 17.", scherzte Helen und drückte Lucas noch einen Moment an sich, als könnte sie ihn wieder verlieren, wenn sie ihn gehen ließe. So wie im letzten Jahr. Nein, ich werde ihn nie wieder verlieren. Wir werden für immer zusammen sein, dachte Helen und musste wieder daran denken, was sie alles auf sich nehmen mussten, um endlich zusammen sein zu können.

„Fahren wir zur Schule? Sonst kommen wir zu spät und wenn wir nachsitzen müssen, befürchte ich, können wir gar nicht machen, was ich für deinen Geburtstag geplant habe.", schlug Lucas vor. „Du hast etwas geplant?", fragte Helen ungläubig und stieg auf der Beifahrerseite des Autos ein. „Natürlich habe ich das, aber du willst dir doch die Überraschung nicht verderben lassen." Lucas schaltete und als seine Hand den Schaltknüppel losließ, griff er sofort wieder Helens Hand. „Wolltest du dir nicht einen Wagen mit Automatik holen?", neckte Helen ihn und ihr fiel endlich auf, dass er sie nicht in seinem Auto abholte. „Was ist das für ein Wagen?" Lucas lachte leise auf. „Das ist ein Audi R8." Helen verstand von Autos nicht viel, aber sie wusste, dass dieser Wagen zweifellos brandneu war und ein kleines Vermögen gekostet haben musste. „Wieso hast du dir ein neues Auto gekauft? Was war denn mit deinem Alten? Gestern lief es doch noch gut." Hatte Lucas einen Unfall? Hatte sein Wagen einen Totalschaden erlitten? Helen malte sich schon das Unmöglichste aus, obwohl sie wusste, dass Lucas nichts passieren konnte. „Meinem Wagen geht es klasse. Das ist nicht meiner.", sagte Lucas ruhig. „Wem ist er dann?", wollte Helen jetzt wissen. „Es ist deiner."

„Meiner!", quiekte Helen ungläubig. „Du hast mir ein Auto gekauft!" „Happy Birthday." Helen brauchte einen Moment, um zu realisieren, was gerade passiert war. „Lucas, das ist doch viel zu teuer!" „Ist es nicht. Nicht für meine Liebe." Lucas war völlig ungerührt. „Du kannst mir doch kein Auto schenken.", beharrte Helen. „Doch, kann ich. Ich weiß doch, wie sehr du dir ein Auto gewünscht hast und ich wollte dir eins schenken. Ist alles schon mit deinem Vater abgeklärt. Es ist angemeldet und fahrtüchtig und es gehört allein dir." Ein Auto. Er hat mir ein Auto gekauft und egal, wie sehr ich mich dagegen wehre, wer wird es nicht zurücknehmen. Als werde ich mich mit dem Gedanken anfreunden müssen, dass eine ganze Stange Geld für mich ausgegeben hat, dachte Helen. Sie seufzte laut auf. „Danke." „Gefällt es dir?", fragte Lucas neugierig. Es war in der Tat das beste Geschenk, das sie jemals bekommen hatte und wenn sie sich in Jederland einen Wagen gewünscht hätte, er sähe genauso aus.

Jederland. Helen hatte sich geschworen, nicht mehr daran zu denken. Es lag immerhin in ihrer Vergangenheit und das hier, alles, was jetzt noch kam, war ihre Zukunft. „Es ist schön.", antwortete Helen auf seine Frage. Lucas merkte sofort, dass sie abgelenkt war. „Hey, was ist los? Woran denkst du? Du weißt, dass du mir alles sagen kannst." Er sah sie kurz eindringlich an, musste seinen Blick dann aber doch wieder auf die Straße richten.

„Ich habe gerade nur daran gedacht, dass, wenn ich mir in Jederland ein Auto gewünscht hätte, es genau dieser gewesen wäre.", gestand Helen leise. „Ach, Helen." Lucas freute sich nicht, dass er ihr ihr Traumauto gekauft hatte. Er hört am Klang ihre Stimme, wie weh es ihr immer noch tat, an Jederland zu denken. „Ich weiß, dass du Jederland vermisst. Glaub mir, wenn ich könnte, ich würde es dir zurückholen, aber leider kann ich das nicht. Lass mich deshalb einfach dafür sorgen, dass das Leben hier so schön wird, wie es in Jederland gewesen wäre."

Sie waren inzwischen auf dem Schulparkplatz angekommen. Lucas hatte seinen üblichen Parkplatz in Beschlag genommen und beide stiegen aus. Lucas nahm Helen sofort in die Arme. „Das weiß ich und ich danke dir dafür, aber…" Sie begann zu schluchzen. Lucas wusste aber trotzdem, was sie sagen wollte. Helen war mit jeder Faser ihres Seins mit Jederland verbunden. Nicht mehr dorthin zu können, zerfraß ihr das Herz und einmal musste Lucas sie aufhalten, als sie wirklich durch ein Portal gehen wollte. „Pscht, nicht Weinen. Nicht an deinem Geburtstag. Bitte.", bat er sie und wischte ihre Tränen weg. Helen hörte auf, zu weinen, als Lucas ansah, während er sie fest im Arm hielt und liebevoll ansah.

„Alles gut?", fragte er. „Jetzt wieder." Helen lächelte ihn an und nahm seine Hand. „Dank dir." Lucas grinste sie an und küsste sie. „Gut. Komm. Die Schule wartet." Er zog sie ins Schulgebäude. Vor ihrem Spind blieb er stehen, gab ihre Kombination ein, hob ihre Bücher raus und gab sie ihr, damit er den Spind wieder schließen konnte. „Ich muss jetzt los. Ich sehe dich in der Mittagspause, Geburtstagskind." Er drückte ihr einen schnellen Kuss auf die Stirn bevor er sich auf den Weg machte.

„Lennie!", quiekte Claire und zog ihre beste Freundin in eine Umarmung. „Alles, alles Gute." „Danke, Giggles.", lachte Helen. Hinter Claire kamen Jason, Hector und Cassandra angelaufen. Auch sie wollten ihrer Freundin gratulieren. „Und? Was hat Lucas dir geschenkt?", fragte Claire. „Ein Auto.", murmelte Helen, als und Claire zusammen zum Unterricht gingen. „Ein Auto?!" „Ja. Und er besteht darauf, dass ich es behalte, ob es viel zu teuer ist." „Er liebt dich. Lass ihn doch."

Ihre Claire. Sie sah immer alles positiv. „Ich wünschte, Jason würde mir so was Tolles schenken." „Glaubst du etwa, dass er dich nicht liebt? Denn das tut er. Sehr sogar." Claire schüttelte den Kopf. „Das meine ich nicht. Jason ist unglaublich süß und ich liebe ihn, aber Lucas weiß immer, was du dir wünschst. Er würde alles für dich tun. Wir reden nachher weiter." Damit schon sie Helen in ihre Klasse.

Nach der Schule hatten Noel und Kate zusammen eine kleine Party für Helen auf die Beine gestellt. So wie im Vorjahr, nur jetzt konnte Helen sich wirklich darüber freuen. Es gab Torte und ihre ganzen Freunde waren da. Jason, Claire, Ariadne, Cassandra, Orion, Hector und Andy. „Wusstest du davon?", flüsterte Helen Lucas zu. Lucas schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung." Helen hörte die Wahrheit in seiner Stimme. „Ok. Dann feiern wir. Das, was ich geplant habe, hat noch zwei Stunden Zeit." „Hört sich gut an."

„Endlich allein.", seufzte Lucas, als die beiden genau zwei Stunden später das Anwesen verließen. Er zog Helen in seine Arme, als hätte er Angst, sie je wieder gehen zu lassen. Dann erlaubte er sich, sie zu küssen. „Was ist jetzt die Überraschung?"

„Wirst du schon sehen.", erklärte er mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln, nahm ihre Hand und zusammen hoben sie ab. Richtung Europa. Binnen kurzer Zeit erblickte Helen den Eifelturm. Es war Morgen in Paris. Vielleicht 10 Uhr. „Frankreich. Ich war noch nie in Frankreich.", lachte Helen. „Ich weiß. Deshalb werden wir deinen Geburtstag hier verbringen."

„Aber mein Geburtstag ist fast vorbei.", gab das Mädchen zu bedenken. „Nicht hier. Hier hat er gerade erst begonnen. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag." Er küsste sie noch mal und überreichte ihr danach ein kleines Päckchen mit roter Schleife. „Aber du hast mir schon zu viel geschenkt.", beharrte Helen. „Los, mach es auf.", bat Lucas. Helen entfernte die Schleife und das Papier. Danach hielt sie ein schwarzes Barrett in den Händen. Lucas nahm es ihr aus der Hand und setzt es ihr auf den Kopf. „Perfekt.", sagte er zufrieden. „Komm, wenn du noch nie hier warst, müssten wir dir schleunigst alles zeigen." Sie besuchten den Louvre und Notre Dame, aßen in einem kleinen Café zu Mittag und machten sich dann auf den Weg zum Eifelturm. Helen war so fasziniert von Paris, dass sie völlig vergaß, wie müde sie war, weil sie schon länger als 24 Stunden wach war.

Als es dann später Abend wurde, begann sie dann aber doch, zu gähnen. „Müde?", fragte Lucas lächelnd. Helen schüttelte energisch den Kopf, denn sie wollte auf keinen Fall schon nach Hause. „Doch, du bist müde. Wird Zeit, dass du nach Hause und ins Bett kommst." Lucas hob sie in seine Arme und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Ich bringe dich Heim. Schlaf ein bisschen." „Können wir nicht noch bleiben?", bettelte Helen. „Ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht, aber ich will nicht wissen, wie dein Dad reagiert, wenn du morgen Früh nicht da bist." Dazu fiel Helen nichts ein, also ließ sie sich von Lucas nach Hause bringen.

Zu Hause angekommen, brachte Lucas Helen, die endlich eingeschlafen war, in ihr Bett, deckte sie zu, gab ihr einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss und machte sich dann auf den Heimweg, wo er gerade rechtzeitig zum Frühstück ankam. „Morgen, Luke.", begrüßte Jason ihn. „Wie hat es Helen in Frankreich gefallen?" „Sehr gut. Sie wollte gar nicht mehr zurück." Er setzte sich an den Tisch und begann, zu essen. „Hat Helen der Audi gefallen?", fragte Hector. Immerhin was es seine Idee, ihr ein Auto zu kaufen. „Sie fand es zu teuer für ein Geburtstagsgeschenk, aber es hat ihr sehr gefallen."

„Dann hat sie ja jetzt alles, was sie je wollte.", meinte Ariadne. Es war nicht ein Anflug von Neid in ihrer Stimme, auch wenn Lucas es ihr nicht vorwerfen konnte, wenn sie eifersüchtig war. Sie selbst hatte Matt verloren, den Jungen, den sie am meisten geliebt hatte. Währenddessen hatte Helen nicht nur ihr Glück gefunden, sondern war auch noch mit ewigem Leben beglückt worden. Helen hatte alles und Ariadne nichts. Trotzdem schien sie sich für Helen zu freuen. „Nein, leider nicht. Sie trauert immer noch Jederland hinterher und ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, um ihr zu helfen." Lucas fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, wie immer, wenn er frustriert war. Es war ihm gar nicht aufgefallen, dass er das immer tat. Bis Helen ihn darauf aufmerksam gemacht hatte. Seine Helen. Er würde ihr so gerne helfen. Es musste doch etwas geben, das er für sie tun konnte.

„Lucas, woran denkst du?", bohrte Cassandra. „Nichts Bestimmtes, Cassie." Lucas wusste, dass es in seiner Familie keine anderen Falschfinder – außer Helen – gab, aber trotzdem hatte jeder Einzelne von ihnen seine Lüge durchschaut. Er brütete irgendwas aus. Was genau, wusste er selbst noch nicht. Aber er würde etwas tun. Irgendwas, um Helen ihre Welt zurückzugeben.

Lucas war der Appetit vergangen. Er hatte Besseres zu tun. „Mach ja keine Dummheiten!", rief Hector ihm hinterher. Sein Mund war voller Cornflakes und hörte sich deshalb an wie „Ma ja kein Bummheit'n.", aber Lucas verstand seinen Cousin trotzdem. Als er den Raum verließ, hörte er bloß noch, wie Andy Hector anwies, nicht mit vollem Mund zu sprechen. Hector schluckte runter und küsste Andy. Dann verschwanden die Stimmen seiner Familie endgültig.

Lucas musste nachdenken und flog deshalb ziellos auf der Insel umher. Bis er auf den Great-Point-Leuchtturm blickte. Er flog auf den Steg des Leuchtturms und dachte nach. „Hey, Lucas!", hörte er eine vertraute Stimme. Orion. Er sah nach unten und sein Blick fiel auf ihn, Cassie, Jason, Hector und auch Andy. Was sie wohl von ihm wollten?


	2. Ich habe einen Plan!

Kapitel 2 – Ich habe einen Plan!

Lucas landete auf dem Boden neben seinen Cousins, seiner Schwester und seinen Freunden. „Du hast einen Plan, nicht wahr?", fragte Hector. „Einen Plan wofür?", fragte Lucas, der nicht verstand, was sein Cousin von ihm wollte. „Einen Plan, um Helen ihre Welt zurückzubringen natürlich.", erklärte Andy. „Wir wissen doch alle, dass du alles für sie tun würdest."

Dabei hatte sie Recht. Lucas zögerte nicht mal eine Sekunde. „Ja, das würde ich und ja, das habe ich vor, aber einen Plan habe ich leider noch nicht. Was interessiert es euch?" „Na, wir Helen dir.", verkündete Orion und klopfte seinem Blutsbruder auf die Schulter. „Aber das könnte sehr gefährlich werden … Zeus…", begann Lucas.

„…hat keine Chance gegen uns.", sagte Hector und am Klang seiner Stimme konnte Lucas heraushören, wie sehr er auf einen Kampf mit einem Gott brannte. „Wirklich, Lucas. Wir verdanken dir und Helen natürlich so viel.", meinte Cassandra lächelnd und deute auf ihre Hand, die mit Orions verschränkt war. Sie hatte sich verändert im Gegensatz zu vor einem Jahr. Sie war wieder die Schwester, die er glaubte, verloren zu haben. Auch wenn Lucas es nicht gut heißen konnte, dass seine kleine Schwester mit dem 4 Jahre älteren Orion zusammen war, hatte er doch gelernt, es zu akzeptieren, denn ändern konnte er es nicht.

„Genau. Ohne Helen hätte ich Hector niemals kennengelernt.", sagte Andy und lächelte Hector liebevoll an. „Und ich verdanke dir mein Leben.", ergänzte Hector, erwiderte Andys Blick und küsste sie. „Dürften wir die Turteltauben mal unterbrechen … Ähäm.", meinte Jason. Hector und Andy lösten sich sofort voneinander. „Dann ist es also beschlossene Sache!", verkündete Orion lauthals. „Wir helfen dir, egal, wie verrückt, halsbrecherisch oder gefährlich die Sache ist."

„In Ordnung.", seufzte Lucas. „Aber ich habe trotzdem keinen Plan." „Wenn's weiter nichts ist, würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir zurückgehen und uns etwas überlegen.", schlug Jason vor. Lucas nickte und malte sich bereits aus, wie er und Helen in Jederland bis in alle Ewigkeit glücklich sein würden.

„Gut. Erste Frage: Wie kommen wir nach Jederland? Zweite Frage: Wie bekommen wir Zeus da raus und in den Tartaros?", begann Cassandra. Sie saß auf Orions Schoß und er hatte die Arme um sie gelegt. Lucas ignorierte diese intime Geste taktvoll und wandte sich an seine Freunde. „Es führt wohl kein Weg daran vorbei, Helen einzuweihen. Sie ist die einzige, die die Grenzen und Portale beherrscht.", überlegte Jason laut. „Nein. Ausgeschlossen. Wenn Helen dabei ist, wird Zeus dort auf sie warten und sofort in den Tartaros verfrachten. Das kann ich nicht zulassen. Wir werden einen anderen Weg finden müssen.", wandte Lucas sofort ein. „Hast du vielleicht eine bessere Idee?", fragte Hector. Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wenn ich eine Idee hätte, hätte ich sie euch schon lange gesagt. Aber ich möchte nicht, dass Helen mit reingezogen wird. Sonst kommt sie wieder auf dumme Gedanken.", sagte Lucas. Er würde sich nie verzeihen, wenn Helen seinetwegen etwas zustoßen würde. Sie war vielleicht unsterblich, aber Zeus konnte sie immer noch in den Tartaros verbannen und Lucas würde sie niemals wiedersehen.

„Wieder?", fragte Orion. „Sie ist einmal fast durch ein Portal nach Jederland gegangen. Ich habe sie aufgehalten. Sie war danach völlig fertig und hat die ganze Nacht geweint. Was, wenn ich nicht da bin, um ihr zu helfen?", erzählte Lucas.

„Das wird nicht passieren, Lucas.", sagte Hector aufmunternd. „Dafür sind wir ja da. Wir passen schon auf." Lucas lächelte seinen Cousin dankbar an. „Danke.", gähnte er. „Wann hast du das letzte Mal geschlafen?", hakte Cassandra nach. Lucas hasste es manchmal wirklich, wenn seine kleine Schwester ihn so bemutterte. „Vor 24 Stunden ungefähr. Egal. Es geht mir gut." „Du solltest schlafen gehen.", legte Jason ihm ans Herz. „Nein, ist schon gut, Jase." Schlussendlich konnten sich seine Freunde und Familie doch dazu durchringen, dass Lucas sich hinlegte. So müde, wie er war, konnte er so oder so nichts Vernünftiges mehr beitragen. Das hielt Lucas jedoch nicht davon ab, sich zumindest zu überlegen, wie er Helens wieder betreten konnte, ohne, dass Helen es mitbekam. Es musste doch einen Weg geben, ein Portal zu öffnen. Orion konnte es doch auch. Da wusste er es. Orion. Lucas musste unbedingt Orion fragen, ob er nur Portale in die Unterwelt öffnen konnte oder ob es gar nicht darauf beschränkt war. Doch dann waren ihm die Augen auch schon zugefallen und er war eingeschlafen.

Als er die Augen wieder aufschlug, saß Helen an seiner Bettkante und strich immer und immer wieder über seine Haare. „Du siehst so süß aus, wenn du schläfst.", säuselte sie. Lucas lächelte und setzte sich in seinem Bett auf. „Hattest du einen schönen Geburtstag?", fragte er sie verschlafen. „Den Schönsten, den ich jemals hatte.", antwortete Helen und küsste ihn. „Danke." Er zog sie zu sich ins Bett und diesmal küsste er sie. Immer wenn sie so bei ihm lag, konnte Lucas es immer noch nicht glauben, was alles passiert war und was sie auf sich genommen hatten, um zusammen sein zu dürfen. Er fragte sich, wie lange es wohl noch so sein würde, denn zweifelsohne würden sie schon bald wieder kämpfen müssen.

„Wie spät ist es?", fragte er, als ihm wieder einfiel, was er eigentlich tun wollte. „Kurz vor eins. Wieso?" „Weil ich unbedingt mit Orion reden muss." Helen machte ein fragendes Gesicht. „Wieso denn?" „Ich habe nur eine Frage an ihn. Es ist vielleicht wichtig. Ich weiß es noch nicht." Er stand auf und ging zu seinen Schuhen, die neben der Tür standen. „Du musst also sofort los?", fragte Helen enttäuscht. Offensichtlich wollte sie noch mehr Zeit allein mit Lucas verbringen. Das wollte er auch. „Ja, tut mir leid. Es dauert aber garantiert nicht lange. Versprochen."

Er gab ihr noch einen schnellen Kuss, bevor er sie alleine in seinem Zimmer zurückließ. Er tat es wirklich nicht gerne, aber Helen durfte von all dem nichts mitbekommen. Ihre Sicherheit war das Wichtigste für ihn.

„Orion!", rief Lucas, als er seinen Blutsbruder am Stand entdeckte. Bis auf Cassandra war außen ihnen keine Menschenseele am Strand. „Was ist denn, Luke?", fragte Orion, als er Lucas' Stimme hörte. „Ich habe eine Idee. Du kannst doch Portale öffnen, oder?" Orion nickte. „Aber nur schon bestehende Portale. Ich kann keine neuen erschaffen.", gab er zu bedenken.

„Aber Portale wie die in den Höhlen auf dem Festland kannst du öffnen." Orion nickte wieder. „Kannst du nur Portale in die Unterwelt öffnen oder kannst du auch in andere Welten?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann. Ich habe es noch nie versucht. Wieso fragst … Hey, glaubst du, dass ich uns nach Jederland bringen kann?", vermutete der Rothaarige. „Ja. Genau das glaube ich." Cassandra runzelte die Stirn. „Glaubst du nicht, dass wir es schon bemerkt hätten, wenn Orion in verschiedene Welten reisen könnte?", stellte sie fest und drückte Orions Hand. „Hab dich nicht so, Kitty.", sagte Orion und beugte sich zu Cassie runter, um sie zu küssen, was er dann auch tat.

„Ähm, Orion, möchtest du deinen Grabstein selbst aussuchen oder soll ich das für dich tun?", fragte Lucas, dem es ganz und gar nicht gefiel, was er da sehen musste. „Ach, Luke, stell dich nicht so an. Du weißt doch, dass ich sie liebe." „Und ich liebe Orion auch.", beteuerte Cassandra. Lucas seufzte. „Deine Einstellung wird unsere Gefühle füreinander nicht verändern.", beharrte seine Schwester. Eigentlich sollte es ihn doch für sie freuen. Vor einem Jahr noch dachte er, dass seine kleine Schwester auf ewig den Parzen gehören würde und jetzt war sie zum ersten Mal verliebt. Er wollte sich so sehr für sie freuen – zu dem er Orion auch noch mochte – aber irgendwie ging es nicht. War wohl so eine kleine-Schwester-großer-Bruder-Sache. „In Ordnung.", sagte er schließlich.

„Gut. Rufen wir die Anderen zusammen und probieren deine Theorie aus?", fragte Orion. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir erstmal herausfinden, ob wir so dorthin kommen?", schlug Lucas vor. „Gute Idee.", räumte der Rothaarige ein. „Ich versuche es und sage dir dann Bescheid. Spätestens heute Abend wissen wir Bescheid. Ok?" Lucas nickte und entschloss sich, die beiden Turteltäubchen alleine zu lassen. Um ihretwegen, um ihnen ein bisschen Privatsphäre zu gönnen und um seinetwegen, weil er nicht mit ansehen wollte, wie Cassandra mit Orion rumknutschte.

Außerdem hatte er selbst eine Freundin, die auf ihn wartete und die er über alles liebte. Also machte er sich auf den Heimweg. Helen saß mit Ariadne und Claire im Wohnzimmer. Sie unterhielten sich aber nicht besonders angeregt. Helen sah auf, als sie hörte, wie Lucas sich näherte. Sie stand auf und lief zu ihm. Er führte sie raus auf den Flur. „Es tut mir so leid, dass ich wegmusste. So leid.", entschuldigte er sich und schloss sie in die Arme. „Ist schon gut.", lächelte sie. „Du bist ja wieder da." Helen legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. So lange sie bei ihm war, war alles ok. Er war ihr Zuhause. Bis in alle Ewigkeit.

„Was war das für eine wichtige Sache?", fragte Helen. Sie war eine Falschfinderin und Lügen hatten deswegen keinen Sinn. „Ich weiß nicht, ob es wichtig ist. Das erfahre ich erst später.", wisperte er gegen ihre Haare. „Sagst du mir dann, worum es geht? Ich will wissen, was dich beschäftigt.", bat sie. „Ich weiß und du hast jedes Recht darauf. Ich bitte dich nur, zu verstehen, dass ich dich nicht in Gefahr bringen möchte."

„Du weißt, ich bin die Stärkste von euch.", gab Helen mit einem Grinsen zu bedenken. „Ich weiß, aber deshalb ist es für dich auch am Gefährlichsten. Ich will dich nicht verlieren, Helen. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn dir etwas passieren würde.", flüsterte er. „Ich bin unsterblich.", erinnerte sie ihn.

Lucas drückte sie fester an sich. Sie konnte vielleicht nicht sterben, aber es gab weitaus schlimmere Schicksale als den Tod. „Das weiß ich.", flüsterte er verzweifelt. Helen musste nicht in sein Herz schauen, um zu sehen, wie sehr er sie liebte und wie viele Sorgen er sich um sie machte. Er hatte wirklich Angst um sie. Was auch immer hinter ihrem Rücken vorging, hatte etwas mit ihr zu tun, aber ihrer eigenen Sicherheit wegen, würde er ihr nichts sagen. Helen beschloss, es gut sein zu lassen. Für jetzt. „Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich." Helen sah Lucas in die Augen und küsste ihn so, dass Lucas seine Sorgen, Sorgen sein ließ und nur daran dachte, dass sie ihn gerade küsste.

„Ich liebe dich, also muss ich mir Sorgen um dich machen,", erklärte Lucas logisch. „Sagt wer?", neckte Helen ihn. „Du bist mein Freund und nicht mein Beschützer." „Ich bin dein Champion – also bin ich beides.", wandte er ein. „Stellvertretend.", korrigierte Helen ihn. „Trotzdem. Lass mich Angst um dich haben und dich beschützen. Ok?" Er klang auf einmal furchtbar ernst. Helen erkannte, dass Lucas sich schon auf ein Worst Case Scenario vorbereitete, als wüsste er mehr von dem, was kommen würde, als sie. Wahrscheinlich tat er das sogar.

Lucas schüttelte seinen Ernst ab und führte Helen in sein Zimmer, wo er sie hochhob und in sein Bett legte. „Ich bin nicht müde, Lucas.", sagte Helen. „Hat wer gesagt, dass wir schlafen werden?", fragte er mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. Er legte sich neben Helen, drehte sich zu ihr und begann, sie leidenschaftlich zu küssen.


	3. Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt

Kapitel 3

Orion und Cassandra waren inzwischen bei den Höhlen auf dem Festland angekommen. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass das eine gute Idee ist?", fragte Cassandra. „Nicht wirklich, aber wir müssen alles ausprobieren und vielleicht klappt es ja.", sagte Orion ruhig. Sie liefen weiter durch die Höhlen. Die Temperatur fiel. „Wir sind da.", stellte er fest, als sein goldener Zweig des Aeneas sich von dem Armband wieder in seine ursprüngliche Form verwandelte. „Und wie öffnest du jetzt das Portal?"

„Ich weiß nicht genau. Es funktioniert irgendwie mit dem Zweig.", gestand Orion verlegen. „Ich stelle mir einfach vor, wo ich hin möchte." Orion überlegte, was es in Helens Welt kannte. Eigentlich nur die Wildblumenwiese. Nichts geschah. „Wieso passiert nichts?", wollte Cassandra wissen. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich bin mir sicher, dass die Wiese genauso ausgesehen hat."

„Vielleicht hat sie mal so ausgesehen, aber jetzt nicht mehr.", überlegte das Mädchen. „Zeus ist dort. Er kann Jederland verändern. Stell dir einfach mal Jederland vor. Ganz allgemein. Versuch's." Orion tat, wie Cassie es vorgeschlagen hatte und es klappte. „Es geht, aber ich kann spüren, dass Jederland nicht mehr so ist, wie Helen es verlassen hat. Komm, lass es uns Lucas sagen." Orion nahm Cassandras Hand und führte sie aus dem Höhlenlabyrinth.

„Lucas!", hörte Lucas auf dem Flur. Orion. Er wollte ihm bestimmt sagen, wie es mit dem Portal stand. Lucas hoffte nur, dass er Helen nicht geweckt hatte. Sie schlief so friedlich neben ihm, und Lucas liebte es, sie beim Schlafen zu beobachten. Er stand auf und legte Helens Kopf, der auf seinem Arm gelegen hatte, auf sein Kissen. Er nahm sich Hose und Shirt, zog sie schnell an und ging vor die Tür.

„Störe ich bei irgendwas?", fragte Orion. „Nein. Was gibt's Neues?", entgegnete Lucas. „Es geht. Ich kann Portale nach Jederland öffnen." „Großartig.", rief Lucas freudig. „Aber es ist nicht mehr so wie es mal war." Doch das war Lucas egal. „Darum werden wir uns noch kümmern. Sagst du den anderen Bescheid, dass wir uns heute Nacht treffen, sobald ich Helen nach Hause gebracht habe."

„Mach ich. Du hast dir schon was überlegt, nicht wahr?" Lucas nickte. „Gut. Bis nachher." Orion ging und Lucas wandte sich wieder Helen zu. Sie lag in seinem Bett und sah ihn an. „Wo warst du?", wollte sie wissen. „Nur kurz draußen. Mom wollte was." „Du lügst. Was war wirklich?" Mist. „Orion hat mir gerufen.", gestand er. „Was ist daran schlimm? Deswegen musst du mich doch nicht anlügen." „Es tut mir leid. Kommt nicht wieder vor." Er setzte sich zu ihr und nahm sie in die Arme. „Wie unfair. Du machst etwas, wie mich anlügen, dann umarmst du mich und ich kann einfach nicht länger sauer auf dich sein.", erklärte sie frustriert. Lucas lachte leise.

„C'est la vie.", wisperte er in ihr Ohr. „Französisch? Du sprichst Französisch?" Sie war total fasziniert. Sie waren jetzt schon so lange zusammen und es gab immer wieder Dinge, die sie nicht über ihn wusste. Es war ihr nicht mal aufgefallen, als sie in Paris waren. „Oui, ma demoiselle. Et je t'aime." „Das habe ich verstanden.", freute sich Helen. „Ich dich auch." Helen lehnte sich vor und küsste ihn. „Siehst du? Wie unfair." Er lachte auf und küsste sie bis sie sich wieder ineinander verloren.

„Musst du wirklich schon gehen?", fragte Lucas mit gespieltem Bedauern. Eigentlich wollte er, dass sie noch ein wenig bei ihm blieb, aber je eher sie wieder Zuhause war, desto eher konnten sie mit der Planung beginnen. „Mein Vater macht sich Sorgen. Es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe." Helen zog sich ihren Pullover über den Kopf. „Dann bring ich dich noch nach Hause.", beschloss Lucas und hielt ihr ihre Jacke hin. Die beiden machten sich auf den Weg und Lucas gab ihr vor ihrer Haustür noch einen Abschiedskuss bevor er wieder zurückflog.

Als er bei sich zu Hause ankam, waren seine Freunde schon im Wohnzimmer versammelt und schienen, nur auf ihn zu warten. Claire war auch da. Anscheinend hatte Jason sie bereits aufgeklärt und sie wollte auch mitmachen. „Da bist du ja endlich. Wir dachten schon, du würdest gar nicht mehr kommen.", begrüßte Hector ihn und obwohl er ziemlich genervt klang, wusste Lucas, dass sein Cousin nur einen Spaß machte.

„Jetzt bin ich ja da. Hat Orion euch schon von unserer neusten Entdeckung erzählt?" Lucas setzte sich demonstrativ erst mal zwischen Orion und Cassandra und sah seinen Blutsbruder fragend an. „Nein, habe ich noch nicht. … Also, es ist so: Ich kann Portale nach Jederland öffnen. Wir können also dorthin gehen.", erklärte Orion. „Dann müssen wir uns zumindest keine Gedanken mehr darum machen.", sagte Andy. „Und wann gehen wir nach Jederland?", fragte Claire. „Ihr zwei: gar nicht. Es ist viel zu gefährlich.", beschloss Lucas. „Du vergisst, dass Helen uns auch fast unsterblich gemacht hat.", gab Claire zu bedenken.

„Aber Zeus kann Jederland jetzt kontrollieren. Orion hat gesagt, dass es längst nicht mehr die Welt ist, die wir damals verlassen haben. Wer weiß, was dort auf uns zukommt. Außerdem ist Zeus auch noch dort und er ist wahrscheinlich ziemlich wütend.", erklärte Cassandra. „Und was sollen wir dann machen?", wollte Andy wissen. Sie wollte sich auch nützlich machen. „Du und Claire, ihr könnt euch Helen schnappen und sie morgen beschäftigen. Sie darf auf keinen Fall mitbekommen, was wir vorhaben.", sagte Lucas. „Morgen ist Sonntag. Wohin sollen wir mit ihr gehen, damit sie nicht Wind von der Sache bekommt?", hakte Claire nach.

„Morgen ist verkaufsoffen in Wellesley. Das habe ich gelesen, als ich vor kurzem dort war, um mich endlich vom College abzumelden.", erzählte Andy. „Dann geht doch dort mit ihr hin.", schlug Hector vor. „Ok.", stimmte sie lächelnd zu. „Dann ist das schon mal beschlossen.", meinte Orion. „Wenn wir morgen also nach Jederland gehen, wie schaffen wir es, Zeus in den Tartaros zu verbannen? Das können nur Weltenschöpfer. Und der einzigen Weltenschöpfer, den wir kennen, ist nun mal Helen. Ideen?", fragte Jason.

„Hades ist auch Weltenschöpfer. Orion, wenn du mir ein Portal in die Unterwelt öffnest, könnte ich mit Hades reden. Vielleicht hilft er uns.", überlegte Lucas. „Du und Hades, ihr seid ganz Dicke, nicht?", meinte Hector. „Nicht wirklich, aber ich wüsste nicht, wen ich sonst fragen sollte. Morpheus vielleicht, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er mir hilft. Hades da schon eher. Also, Orion, hilfst du mir?" Orion nickte stumm. „Und wenn alles klappt, gehen wir morgen nach Jederland und erobern es zurück.", fasste Hector zusammen. „Du willst dich unbedingt mit Zeus duellieren, nicht wahr?", fragte Jason seinen älteren Bruder. „Zur Hölle, ja. Ich habe meinen Kampf schon das letzte Mal nicht bekommen.", bestätigte dieser, als könnte er den Kampf kaum erwarten.

„Du hast beim letzten Mal genug gekämpft und du weißt, was dann passiert ist.", ermahnte Andy ihn. „Ich mach das nicht noch einmal mit, verstanden? Versprich mir, dass du vorsichtig bist." „Natürlich bin ich das. Du kennst mich doch.", versicherte Hector seiner Freundin. „Ihr passt auf ihn auf, ja?" Andy ging nicht auf ihn ein und richtete ihre Frage gleich an seine Familie. Diese nickte. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Andy. Hector ist zwar ein ganz schöner Dickkopf, aber ist ein guter Kämpfer.", meinte Jason. „Ich bin eher für Dickkopf.", korrigierte Orion. „Danke, Kumpel.", erwiderte Hector lachend und klopfte Orion auf die Schulter, als hätte dieser ihm gerade ein Kompliment gemacht.

„Back to Topic. Orion, bringst du mich heute Nacht in die Unterwelt?", fragte Lucas. „In Ordnung." „Ich schlage vor, wir brechen gleich auf. In der Unterwelt vergeht die Zeit nämlich wie hier, wenn wir uns mit Hades treffen.", merkte Lucas an und stand auf. „Echt? Gut, dass wusste ich noch nicht.", räumte Orion ein. „Das Treffen ist beendet. Die Mädchen werden Helen morgen in Schach halten, damit sie nicht mitbekommt, was wir vorhaben und wir anderen gehen, hoffentlich mit Hades' Hilfe, nach Jederland und holen es zurück.", fasste Lucas noch mal zusammen. Alle nickten und die Versammlung wurde aufgelöst.


	4. Nur für Helen

Kapitel 4 – Nur für Helen

Lucas und Orion waren gemeinsam zu den Höhlen am Festland gegangen. Das heißt: Orion lief und Lucas flog. „Du bist sicher, dass du allein gehen möchtest?", fragte Orion zum gefühlten hundertsten Mal. Der Gedanke, dass sich Lucas ganz allein mit Hades in der Unterwelt treffen wollte, bereitete ihm Sorgen. Er wusste zwar, dass Helen sich auch einige Mal mit ihm getroffen hatte, aber bei ihr war das auch etwas anderes. Außerdem war Orion sicher, dass Hades nicht sehr gut auf Lucas zu sprechen war, weil dieser seinen Platz nicht eingenommen hatte, wie er es versprochen hatte.

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher.", versicherte Lucas ihm. „Öffne das Portal." Orions Armreif verwandelte sich in seine Ursprungsform und Eis bildete sich rund um das Portal. Lucas stieg ohne ein weiteres Wort hindurch und fand sich im Asphodeliengrund wieder, wo Hades bereits auf ihn wartete. „Hallo, Sohn.", begrüßte er ihn freundlich. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Hallo, Vater." Was sagte er da? Hades war nicht sein Vater. Aber trotzdem hörten sich diese Worte in Lucas' Ohren nicht falsch an. Es fühlte sich sogar so an, als sei es richtig so und sollte so sein. „Es geht mir sehr gut. Helen und ich, wir sind sehr glücklich.", erklärte er lächelnd, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst. „Hades, ich weiß, ich bin nicht in der Position, Bitten an dich zu richten, aber ich möchte dich trotzdem um einen Gefallen bitten. Nicht für mich, sondern für Helen."

„Worum geht es?", fragte Hades geduldig. „Wir, also meine Familie, wir suchen einen Weg, um Helen ihre Welt zurückzubringen, doch niemand von uns ist in der Lage, Zeus, den Helen in Jederland eingesperrt hat, in den Tartaros zu schicken.", begann Lucas. „Natürlich nicht. Niemand von euch ist ein Weltenschöpfer." „Nein, niemand.", bestätigte der Junge. „Aber du bist einer. Würdest du uns helfen?"

„Was du da von mir verlangst, Sohn?", seufzte Hades. „Bitte, Hades. Es wäre doch für Helen. Sie vermisst ihre Welt so sehr und wir wollen ihr irgendwie helfen. Ich würde alles für sie tun." Eigentlich war es gar nicht Lucas' Absicht gewesen, um Hilfe zu betteln, doch, wie er gesagt hatte, würde er alles für Helen tun. „Ich verstehe, inwiefern dich das betrifft und deine Liebe zu Helen ist bemerkenswert. Dennoch kann ich mich nicht gegen meinen kleinen Bruder stellen. Es tut mir sehr leid, aber hierbei kann ich euch nicht helfen." Lucas ließ den Kopf hängen. „Oh, ok."

„Du könntest Morpheus fragen. Helens Wohl liegt ihm am Herzen. Er wird euch sicherlich helfen können.", schlug Hades vor, als er Lucas' enttäuschte Miene sah. „Glaubst du?" Hades nickte. Sofort begann in Lucas ein neuer Funken Hoffnung aufzuglühen. „Komm, ich führe dich zu dem Albtraumbaum.", bot Hades an. Lucas nickte und ließ sich von ihm führen.

Grade als Lucas die Grenze zwischen den beiden Welten überqueren wollte, hielt Hades ihn noch einmal zurück. „Eins noch: Dein Vorhaben könnte dazu führen, dass du dein Mitgefühl unter Beweis stellst." Lucas wusste ganz genau, was dann passieren würde. Er müsste dann Hades in der Unterwelt ablösen und obwohl Hades mehr als alle anderen davon profitieren würde, warnte er ihn trotzdem davor, eine Dummheit zu machen, die dazu führte, dass er Helen schon wieder verlor. „Ich weiß, aber wenn es Helen glücklich macht, ist es mir das wert.", erwiderte der Junge ohne jede Spur von Angst vor der Zukunft oder Selbstmitleid.

Lucas schritt über die Grenze und rief nach Morpheus, der kurz darauf direkt vor ihm erschien. „Hallo, Lucas. Was führt dich in mein bescheidenes Reich?", grüßte der Gott der Träume Lucas freundlich. „Ich bin hier, um dich um einen Gefallen zu bitten. Es geht um Helen …" „Um Helen? Was auch immer es ist, ich bin dabei.", unterbrach Morpheus ihn. „OK, also: Helens Welt, Jederland, Helen hat Zeus dort eingesperrt. Jetzt kann sie selbst nicht mehr dorthin und deswegen ist sie immer noch am Boden zerstört. Meine Familie will ihr Jederland zurückholen. Dafür brauchen wir einen Weltenschöpfer, der in der Lage ist, Zeus in den Tartaros zu schicken." „In Ordnung. Ich bin dabei.", erwiderte Morpheus gelassen. „Du hilfst uns? Einfach so?" „Für Helen." Damit konnte Lucas leben. „Wann habt ihr vor, Jederland zurückzuerobern?", fragte Morpheus. „Schon morgen. Claire, Helens beste Freundin und Andy, die Freundin meines Cousins, werden Helen zu einem Girl's Day Out entführen, so dass sie nichts mitbekommt. Wir, also ich will nicht, dass sie mit reingezogen wird. Wenn Zeus erführe, dass sie in Jederland ist, er würde sie sofort in den Tartaros schicken."

„Da hast du völlig Recht. Ich hätte es an eurer Stelle nicht anders gemacht.", nickte Morpheus. „Nur eines habt ihr nicht bedacht: Nur Unsterbliche können gegen Unsterbliche kämpfen. Helen hat euch fast-unsterblich gemacht. Jedoch nicht vollständig." Nein, das hatten sie in der Tat nicht bedacht. Helen hatte gegen Zeus gekämpft und sie war ja unsterblich. „Dann mach du mich unsterblich? Ich werde ohnehin niemals beschließen, zu sterben, weil ich Helen dann allein lassen würde. Es würde also keinerlei Unterschied machen.", schlug Lucas vor.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du es riskieren möchtest? Wenn du dann gegen Zeus verlierst, wird er dich in den Tartaros verbannen. Auch dann würdest du Helen allein lassen.", gab Morpheus zu bedenken. „Ich weiß, aber das ist das Risiko, das ich eingehen muss. Wirst du mich unsterblich machen?", fragte der Junge. Morpheus nickte langsam. „Es ist vollbracht. Geh jetzt nach Hause. Schlaf ein wenig. Und morgen, ruf mich einfach und ich werde da sein." Lucas nickte. „Danke für deine Hilfe." „Kein Problem."

Helen hörte ein Klingeln an der Tür. Sie fragte sich, wer zu so einer frühen Stunde zu ihnen wollte, aber bevor sie auf die Idee kam, nachzusehen, drehte sie sich in ihrem Bett um und schlief seelenruhig weiter … bis auf einmal die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer aufgestoßen wurde und mit einem lauten Krach an der Wand abprallte. „Lennie!", quiekte Claire und rüttelte Helen, so dass diese gar nicht anders konnte, als die Augen zu öffnen und aufzustehen. Dabei ist es doch noch so früh?, dachte Helen.

„Morgen, Giggles." Sie sah sich in ihrem Zimmer um. „Morgen, Andy. Du bist ja auch da. Was wollt ihr so früh von mir?", fragte sie. „Früh? Lennie, es ist schon 10 Uhr durch. Wird Zeit, dass du aufstehst, damit wir was unternehmen können.", meinte Claire. „Was denn unternehmen?" Helen sah verwirrt zwischen beiden Freundinnen hin und her. „Heute ist verkaufsoffen in Wellesley, also gehen wir shoppen. Nur wir drei.", sagte Andy. „Eigentlich wollte ich zu Lucas…", begann Helen. „Du gehst immer zu Lucas und dann seid ihr irgendwo in der Weltgeschichte unterwegs. Du vernachlässigst uns dabei total. Es wird Zeit, dass wir mal wieder etwas zusammen machen.", beharrte Claire. Wenn sie es schaffen konnte, Helen ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen, würde sie auf jeden Fall mitkommen.

„In Ordnung. Dann fahren wir nach Wellesley. Aber ich möchte mich vorher trotzdem noch gerne anziehen.", sagte Helen und scheuchte ihre Freundinnen damit aus ihrem Zimmer. Wenige Minuten später war Helen angezogen und die drei Mädchen machten sich mit Helens neuem Auto auf den Weg in das etwa 3 Stunden entfernte Wellesley.

„So, die Mädchen sind jetzt auf der Fähre.", verkündete Jason, als er Claires SMS las. „Dann können wir ja los.", meinte Hector. „Können wir nicht. Lucas ist noch nicht wieder zurück.", merkte Cassandra an. „Noch nicht? Sollte er nicht schon lange wieder da sein?", fragte Orion. „Das solltest du doch am besten wissen. Du hast ihn dorthin gebracht.", meinte Jason und steckte sein Handy wieder in seine Hosentasche. In exakt diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und Lucas kam herein.

„Wo warst du so lange? Ich dachte schon, Hades würde dich nicht mehr gehen lassen.", scherzte Hector und lachte, doch als er Lucas bestürztes Gesicht sah, hörte er sofort auf. Über so was macht man keine Scherze, ermahnte er sich. Lucas zwang sich dazu, Hectors Bemerkung positiv aufzunehmen. Immerhin wusste er, dass sein Cousin nur einen Witz machte. Trotzdem konnte er nicht anders, als daran zu denken, dass seine Zeit auf der Erde fast abgelaufen war. Wenn sie das jetzt durchzogen, würde Lucas schon bald – vielleicht sogar schon heute – in die Unterwelt gehen und dort bleiben müssen. Er sollte es seiner Familie sagen, aber er befürchtete, dass sie ihm dann nicht mehr helfen würden, also ließ er es dann doch bleiben.

„Ich habe noch mit Morpheus gesprochen. Hades sagte, er stellt sich nicht gegen seinen kleinen Bruder, aber Morpheus wird uns helfen. Es ist also alles in Ordnung.", erklärte der Junge. „Gut, dann können wir endlich los, denn je eher wir aufbrechen, desto eher sind wir wieder da.", sagte Orion. „Seh ich auch so.", meinte Cassandra und stand aus ihrem Sessel auf. „Nein, Kitty, du bleibst hier.", bestimmte Orion. „Wieso? Ich will auch helfen.", beschwerte sich Cassandra. „Orion hat Recht. Das ist viel zu gefährlich für dich, Cass. Bleib du hier und falls Helen und die Mädchen zurückkommen und wir noch nicht wieder da sind, erfinde einfach irgendwas, wo wir sind.", wies Lucas sie an. Widerwillig nickte sie schließlich.

Wenig später hatten die Jungs die Höhlen erreicht. Inzwischen waren alle vier mit Schwertern ausgestattet, als würden sie gleich gemeinsam in die Schlacht ziehen. „Gebt mir eure Hände.", verlangte Orion und nachdem alle ihre Hände ineinander gelegt hatten, brachte Orion sie auch sofort nach Jederland. Aber es war wirklich nicht mehr auch nur im Geringsten so, wie sie es das letzte Mal verlassen hatte. Die Wildblumenwiese existierte nicht mehr. Stattdessen befand sich an dieser Stelle ein stinkender Sumpf. Jedestadt war komplett zerstört. Überall waren nur noch Ruinen von den bunt zusammengewürfelten Gebäuden. Und die Berge im Nordwesten waren zu brodelnden Vulkanen geworden, die jeden Moment drohten, auszubrechen.

„Wow, Zeus hat seine Wut wohl an Jederland selbst ausgelassen.", sagte Jason, der seine Stimme zuerst wiedergefunden hatte. „Das hat er und Helen konnte jede Veränderung genau spüren. Kein Wunder, dass es sie so mitgenommen hat.", meinte Lucas. Auf einmal begann der Boden zu wackeln. Alle Augen wanderten zu Orion. „Ich bin das nicht.", verteidigte sich dieser. Das Erdbeben ebbte erst dann ab, als es wirklich alle umgeworfen hatte. Die Jungs hatten nicht einmal Zeit, um sich wieder aufzurichten, da erschien auch schon Zeus auf der Bildfläche. „Dachte ich mir doch, dass jemand diese Welt betreten hatte. Unglücklicherweise ist es nicht Helen.", murmelte er schon beinahe enttäuscht.

Hector war der erste, der wieder auf den Beinen war und er wollte sich natürlich sofort auf Zeus stürzen. Jason hielt ihn jedoch davon ab. „Lass das, Hec. Du kannst nicht gegen Zeus kämpfen. Wir bekommen Probleme mit Andy, wenn du dich noch mal umbringen lässt…" „Das ist das Schöne am unsterblich sein.", konterte Hector. „Man kann nicht sterben." „Wenn Andy mit dir fertig ist, weil du dich in Gefahr begeben hast, wirst du sterben wollen. Also lass es lieber." Hector sah ein, dass sein kleiner Bruder recht hatte und trat zurück.

Gleichzeitig stellte sich Lucas Zeus gegenüber. „Ich fordere dich zu einem Duell heraus.", rief er Zeus zu. „Ach, wirklich?" Zeus schien nicht sonderlich überzeugt von Lucas' Entschluss. „Luke, tu das nicht.", wisperte Jason. „Du kannst nicht gegen ihn kämpfen, weil du teils noch sterblich bist.", rief Hector. „Bin ich nicht, Hector. Und ich werde kämpfen.", sagte Lucas ruhig. „Du bist nicht stark genug.", beharrte Orion.

„Hör auf deine Freunde. Du kannst nicht gegen mich gewinnen.", sagte Zeus siegessicher. „Doch, das kann ich. Wähle deine Waffe." Lucas zog sein Schwert und starrte seinen Gegner entschlossen an. Er würde kämpfen. Dass er vielleicht nicht stark genug war, war ihm dabei durchaus bewusst. Man tut eben die verrücktesten Dinge, wenn man verliebt ist, dachte Lucas.


	5. Allein zurückgeblieben

Kapitel 5 – Allein zurückgeblieben

Helen bummelte durch die Straßen der Innenstadt von Wellesley. An einer Seite Claire und an der anderen Andy, die beide total aufgeregt von einem Schaufenster zum nächsten rannten und auf verschiedene Röcke, Hosen, Oberteile und Schuhe zeigten, jedoch noch in keinem dieser Geschäfte wirklich viel Zeit verbracht hatten. Sie führten sich echt auf wie zwei kleine Mädchen an Weihnachten, dachte Helen. Sie selbst hatte nicht so viel Lust auf Shoppen. Viel lieber hätte sie ihre Zeit mit Lucas auf irgendeiner weit entfernten tropischen Insel verbracht. Dann konnte sie zumindest sicher sein, dass er bei ihr war, denn schon seit heute Morgen hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie Lucas nicht wiedersehen würde. Da sie das nicht wahr haben wollte, dachte sie den ganzen Tag lang nur an ihn und stellte sich vor, wie er auf Nantucket darauf wartete, dass sie wieder zurückkamen, damit er mit ihr zusammen sein konnte. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund schienen Claire und Andy total darauf erpicht zu sein, jeden Gedanken, den sie an Lucas verschwenden konnte, sofort zu erkennen und ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas anderes zu lenken. Wieso sie nicht wollten, dass sie an Lucas dachte, war ihr noch ein vollkommenes Rätsel.

Vor einem Dessous-Geschäft blieben beide so plötzlich stehen, sodass Helen beinahe in sie reingelaufen wäre. „Wieso bleiben wir stehen?", fragte sie. „Wir gehen da jetzt rein.", meinte Claire. „Was wollt ihr denn in einem Dessous-Geschäft?" Also Helen würde nicht im Traum daran denken, so einen Laden zu betreten. Viel zu peinlich. „Ich warte hier draußen auf euch."

„Nein, du kommst mit.", beschloss Andy und die beiden Mädchen zogen Helen mit in das Geschäft, wo sie sofort damit begannen, alle möglichen Dessous herauszusuchen. „Was hälst du davon?", fragte Claire sie und hielt ihr ein durchsichtiges weißes Nachthemdchen hin, wohingegen Ariandes Nachthemden wie Ganzkörperoveralls wirkten. „Was soll ich davon halten?" „Na, glaubst du, dass Lucas das gefallen könnte?", half Andy ihr auf die Sprünge. „Wieso Lucas…?" „Weil du das für ihn anziehen sollest.", erklärte ihr Claire. Helen musste kurz auflachen. „Nein."

„Wieso nicht? Steht er nicht auf so was?", fragte Andy. „Ich steh nicht auf so was.", stritt Helen ab und hängte den Stofffetzen zurück. „Aber du hast doch schon mit ihm geschlafen, oder?" Helen fuhr zu Claire herum und funkelte sie an. „Ich nehm das mal als ‚Ja'." „Claire! … Wie sieht es denn bei dir aus? Hast du schon mit Jason geschlafen?", konterte Helen. „Meine Großmutter würde mich umbringen … also, ja." Andy wurde rot, als sie daran dachte, dass ihre Freundinnen bestimmt gleich sie fragen würden. „Anhand deiner Gesichtsfarbe entnehmen wir, dass zwischen dir und Hector auch schon so einiges passiert ist.", erklärte Claire. Andy wurde noch roter und schaute zur Seite. „Wo wir das geklärt haben, könnt ihr euch gerne so was kaufen. Ich werde es nicht tun. Gegenüber ist ein kleines Café. Ich warte dort auf euch." Damit ging sie.

Währenddessen war Lucas schon mitten in seinem Kampf mit Zeus. Eigentlich hatte Lucas auch erwartet, dass Zeus stärker wäre, aber anscheinend waren sie gleich stark. Wenn es hierbei bloß um Stärke ging, konnte sich dieser Kampf noch über Stunden erstrecken, ohne, dass einer von beiden aufgab. Glücklicherweise ging es hierbei nicht bloß mit Stärke, sondern auch um Intelligenz und davon hatte Lucas mehr als genug. So kam es also, dass Lucas ihn mit einer geschickten Bewegung seines Schwertes kurz ablenkte. Nicht lange, aber lang genug, dass Lucas Zeit hatte, sich von hinten an Zeus anzuschleichen und ihm das Schwert in den Rücken zu rammen. Direkt ins Herz. Lucas wusste, dass er Zeus damit nicht töten konnte, aber es verletzte ihn trotzdem. Dann rief er nach Morpheus, der auch sofort erschien. Es waren zwar Helens Grenzen, aber sie kontrollierte sie zurzeit nur so, dass Zeus nicht raus kam.

Morpheus öffnete ein Portal in den Tartaros und schickte Zeus ohne jede Anstrengung dorthin, da Zeus von seinem Kampf mit Lucas schon geschwächt war. Nachdem das vollbracht war, sank Lucas auf seine Knie. Das Adrenalin hatte seinen Körper verlassen und er merkte erst jetzt, dass Zeus ihm auch einige Verletzungen hinzugefügt hatte. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Hector und half ihm auf. „Natürlich nicht, Doofmann.", meinte Jason und begann sofort, seinen Cousin zu untersuchen. Eine Rippe war gebrochen und er hatte eine Menge Blut verloren, aber das war nichts, mit dem Jason nicht mit Leichtigkeit fertig wurde. Kurz darauf war er wieder topfit.

„Du hast es geschafft. Lucas, du hast Zeus besiegt.", staunte Orion. „Das habe ich." Lucas konnte es selbst kaum glauben. „Jederland gehört wieder Helen und das ist die Hauptsache." Lucas wandte sich Morpheus zu. „Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe. Ohne dich wären all unsere Bemühungen umsonst gewesen. Ich schulde dir etwas.", bedankte er sich. „Ich habe das nicht für dich, sondern für Helen getan. Du schuldest mir also nichts. Möchtest du jetzt Zeus' Macht über diese Welt oder soll ich sie direkt Helen geben?"

Lucas machte ein fragendes Gesicht. „Du hast Zeus zwar besiegt, aber ich habe ihn in den Tartaros verbannt. Deshalb ist seine Macht auf mich übergegangen. Ich habe jetzt die Kraft, Jederland zu verändern. Natürlich werde ich sie nicht behalten. Soll ich sie also Helen geben oder dir?", erklärte der Gott der Träume. „Ich möchte nicht, dass Helen hierher kommt und ihre Welt so heruntergekommen vorfindet. Gib sie mir. Ich werde sie ihr dann zurückgeben.", bat der Junge. Morpheus nickte und sobald die Macht von ihm auf Lucas übergegangen war, begann, Jederland sich wieder aufzubauen. Die Stadt setzte sich von selbst wieder zusammen. Überall sprossen Wildblumen aus der Erde. Der Himmel klärte sich auf und schließlich sah Helens Welt wieder bis ins Detail so aus, wie zu der Zeit, als sie es zum letzten Mal betreten hatte. Morpheus verabschiedete sich daraufhin und ließ die Jungs allein zurück. „Wie machst du das?", fragte Jason. „Ich weiß nicht. Helen hat diese Welt erschaffen. Ich habe sie nur in ihren Ursprungszustand zurückversetzt. Es war wie ein Bild in meinem Kopf.", erzählte Lucas lächelnd.

„Sehr gut gemacht, Sohn.", hörten sie eine Stimme. Lucas drehte sich um und erblickte das genaue Ebenbild Orions. Hades. Lucas hatte gewusst, dass es soweit kommen würde. Immerhin hatte der Gott der Unterwelt ihn noch gewarnt. Er nickte Hades zu, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er verstanden hatte. „Danke." Er drehte sich zu seiner Familie um. „Orion, bitte pass gut auf meine Schwester auf.", bat er seinen Blutsbruder und gab ihm eine freundschaftliche Umarmung. „Lucas, was ist los?" „Versprich es mir!", verlangte Lucas. „Ich verspreche es." Lucas verabschiedete sich auch noch von seinen Cousins und machte eine Bemerkung darüber, dass Hector ja niemals auf die Idee kommen sollte, Andy zu betrügen und dass Jason, auf ihn aufpassen sollte.

Dann ging er auf Hades zu. „Lucas, warte." Lucas blieb stehen, hielt seinen Blick aber starr geradeaus und sah sie nicht an. „Du kommst doch zurück, oder?", fragte Jason. Lucas schüttelte traurig den Kopf und setzte seinen Weg fort. „Wir können gehen.", sagte er zu Hades. „Ich bin bereit." Nein, das war er nicht. Ihm war schon in der letzten Nacht klar gewesen, dass es jetzt soweit sein würde, aber er hätte sich schon gerne von Helen verabschiedet. Er wollte ja nicht, dass sie mit ihm kam. Er wollte nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, dass sie ihr Leben auf der Erde mit ihrer Familie und ihren Freunden wegwarf. Er musste irgendwie einen Weg finden, Helen aus der Unterwelt fernzuhalten, damit sie ihr Leben weiterlebte. Aber wie gerne hätte er ihr noch ein letztes Mal gesagt, wie sehr er sie liebte und was hätte er dafür gegeben, Helens Gesicht zu sehen, wenn er sie nach Jederland führte. Er wusste seine Familie würde ihr immer wieder sagen, wie sehr er sie geliebt hat, dass er für sie so ein Risiko eingegangen ist und Helen würde Jederland wiedersehen. Nur würde er nicht dabei sein.

Seine Familie sah ihm nach, bis er und Hades in ihren Schatten verschwunden waren. „Wieso hat er uns das nicht gesagt?", fragte Orion schließlich leise. „Vielleicht weil er dachte, wir würden ihm dann nicht mehr helfen wollen.", vermutete Jason. „Vielleicht dachte er, er hätte noch mehr Zeit auf der Erde. Es immerhin noch nicht mal ein Jahr her. Ein Jahr im Vergleich zu einer Ewigkeit ist nicht besonders viel.", sagte Hector. „Lasst uns gehen. Hier zu stehen und zu warten, dass irgendwas passiert, bringt uns nicht weiter. Außerdem muss es irgendjemand von uns Helen sagen.", schlug Orion vor. Jason und Hector nickten stumm und ließen sich von Orion zurück auf die Erde bringen.

„Hey, da seid ihr ja wieder.", begrüßte Cassandra die drei als sie das Delos-Anwesen betraten. Doch dann fiel ihr auf, dass ihr großer Bruder fehlte. „Wo ist Lucas?", fragte sie. Die Jungs senkten ihre Köpfe. Keiner traute sich, etwas zu sagen, bis Orion sich ein Herz fasste und die traurige Wahrheit aussprach. „Lucas ist in die Unterwelt gerufen worden."

„In die Unterwelt? A-aber Lucas muss doch erst in die Unterwelt, wenn er Mitgefühl bewiesen hat. Das hat er mir selbst gesagt.", rief Cassandra. „Kitty, Lucas hat sein Mitgefühl unter Beweis gestellt, als er sich in Helens Situation versetzt und beschlossen hat, alles zu riskieren, um ihr Jederland zurückzugeben.", erklärte Orion ihr. Er wusste es nicht genau, aber er vermutete, dass es so war. „Warum hat er uns nicht gesagt, dass er dann gehen muss?", fragte Cassie leise. „Wir vermuten, er dachte, wir würden ihm dann nicht mehr helfen.", sagte Jason.

„Was, wenn er es selbst nicht wusste?", fragte das Mädchen. „Er wusste es die ganze Zeit, Cass. Hades hat nicht ein Wort gesagt, dass darauf hätte schließen lassen, dass er mit ihm gehen sollte und Lucas hat sofort gewusst, was Sache war. Er hat sich verabschiedet und ist ohne ein weiteres Wort gegangen.", sagte Hector kopfschüttelnd. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir ihn nie wieder sehen."

„Versetz dich doch mal in seine Lage. Er wusste schon die ganze Zeit, dass er, wenn er geht, niemals zurückkehren wird. Es muss schlimm für ihn gewesen sein, einfach zu gehen, ohne sich irgendwas anmerken zu lassen.", meinte Orion. Cassandra nickte stumm und ließ sich auf das Sofa hinter ihr fallen. „Ich vermisse ihn jetzt schon.", wisperte sie. „Wir auch."

„Hey, Leute. Wir sind wieder da.", rief Claire freudig und kam mit 3 verschiedenen Einkaufstaschen ins Wohnzimmer gestürmt. Ihr folgten Andy und Helen, die beide jeweils nur eine Tüte dabei hatten. „Warum ist hier so eine schlechte Laune?", fragte Andy, gesellte sich zu Hector und gab ihm ein Begrüßungsküsschen auf den Mund. Normalerweise hätte Hector sie jetzt kurz angegrinst und sie dann noch mal richtig lange und leidenschaftlich geküsst, aber heute war er irgendwie nicht in der Stimmung dafür. „Was ist los?", fragte sie ihn.

„Hey, wo ist denn Lucas?", fragte Helen und schaute sich suchend nach ihm um. „Ist er nicht hier?" Die Jungs tauschten betroffene Blicke. Irgendjemand musste es Helen so schonend wie möglich beibringen, aber sie alle wussten auch, dass Helen es ganz sicher nicht positiv aufnehmen würde.

„Helen, setz dich erstmal.", bat Hector sie und deute auf den freien Platz rechts von ihm. „Wo ist Lucas?", fragte das Mädchen jetzt etwas beunruhigt. „Lucas ist in der Unterwelt.", meinte Jason schließlich. Er sprach ziemlich schnell. Einfach, um es hier sich zu bringen. Helen brauchte einen Moment, um sich Jasons Worte durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen. „Nein.", sagte sie schließlich kopfschüttelnd. „Das darf nicht wahr sein."

„Es tut uns leid. Wir hätten ihn nicht gehen lassen dürfen.", entschuldigte sich Orion. Helen ging nicht darauf ein. Sie stand auf und versuchte sofort ein Portal in die Unterwelt zu öffnen. Doch nichts passierte. Es bildete sich nicht einmal Eis im Wohnzimmer. „Es geht nicht. Ich kann die Unterwelt nicht betreten.", sagte sie leise.


	6. Verlassen und vergessen? Teil 1

Kapitel 6 – Verlassen und Vergessen? Teil 1

Lucas hatte seinen Platz als Herrscher über die Toten eingenommen. Er saß auf seinem Thron und starrte ins Leere. Irgendwie wünschte er sich, dass Helen durch die Tür kam, obwohl er wusste, dass er vergeblich wartete. Helen würde nicht kommen. Er selbst hatte dafür gesorgt. Es tat ihm zwar unglaublich leid, dass er das tun musste, aber wenn er nicht wollte, dass seine geliebte Helen ihr Leben wegwarf, um bei ihm zu bleiben, blieb ihm leider nichts anderes übrig, als sie aus der Unterwelt zu verbannen, wie Hades es getan hatte, nachdem sie gedroht hatte, Persephone zu befreien. Lucas konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, wie seine Familie ihr die Nachricht überbrachte, dass er weg war und sie versuchen würde, hierher zu kommen. Erfolglos. Er wusste nicht, was sie danach tun würde, aber ihm war klar, sie würde nicht aufgeben, bis sie einen Weg zu ihm gefunden hatte. Dann hat sie zumindest für die Ewigkeit eine schöne Beschäftigung, dachte Lucas, als er versuchte, sich die Situation schön zu reden. Dabei vermisste er Helen jetzt schon.

Helen sank schluchzend auf die Knie. „Es geht einfach nicht.", weinte sie. „Warum geht es nicht?" Claire stellte ihre Taschen ab und ging zu ihrer besten Freundin. „Lennie, alles ok?", fragte sie Helen, obwohl sie schon längst wusste, dass nicht alles ok war. Sie kniete sich neben das Mädchen, woraufhin Helen sie an sich zog und in ihr T-Shirts weinte. „Helen, bitte hör auf, zu weinen. Wir überlegen uns was, ja?", versuchte Claire ihre Freundin zu trösten, aber hatte damit nur mäßigen Erfolg. Sie warf einen verzweifelten Blick auf die Jungs, die Helens Gefühle sehr gut nachempfinden konnten. Claire manövrierte Helen auf die Couch und redete weiter beruhigend auf sie ein.

Sie alle wollten warten bis Helen sich abgeregt hatte, um vernünftig mit ihr darüber zu reden. Doch als die Zeiger auf der Uhr immer weiter wanderten, die Sonne schon begann, unterzugehen und Helen immer noch nicht aufgehört hatte, zu weinen, gaben sie es auf. Andy bot an, Helen nach Hause zu bringen und die Nacht über bei ihr zu bleiben, damit sie nicht alleine war. Nachdem die zwei Mädchen wieder gegangen waren, kamen Noel und Castor nach Hause. Noel wollte unbedingt diese Sonderausstellung im Athenäum besuchen und ihr Mann hatte das Glück, sie zu begleiten. Pallas war auf Geschäftsreise und deshalb auch nicht da und Ariadne verbrachte, seit Matts Tod, sowieso den Großteil des Tages in dem Chaos, das sie Zimmer nannte.

„Hallo Familie.", begrüßte Noel sie fröhlich. Anscheinend hatte ihr die Ausstellung gefallen. „Habt ihr uns vermisst? Was habt ihr den ganzen Tag so gemacht?", fragte sie, doch als sie ihre Tochter, deren Augen mittlerweile auch rot und verweint aussahen, und ihre Neffen sah, verflog ihre gute Laune. „Ist irgendetwas passiert?" Castor betrat das Wohnzimmer. „Ach, sind Helen und Lucas mal wieder in der Weltgeschichte unterwegs?", vermutete er, da es nach einem ganzen Jahr schon Gang und Gebe war, dass die beiden ihre Freizeit zusammen in irgendeinem weit entfernten Land verbrachten. „Nein. Sind sie nicht.", sagte Cassandra traurig.

„Andy hat Helen kurz bevor ihr gekommen seid, nach Hause gebracht. Sie war am Boden zerstört, was auch verständlich ist, nach dem, was mit Lucas passiert ist.", erklärte Hector. „Was ist dann passiert?", fragte Castor. „Was habt ihr angestellt? Wo. Ist. Mein. Sohn?", rief Noel beinahe hysterisch. „Es war Lucas' Idee.", begann Jason. „Er wollte Helen Jederland zurückholen und wir haben uns bereiterklärt, ihm dabei zu helfen. Wir haben herausgefunden, dass Orion in der Lage ist, Portale dorthin zu öffnen. Wir haben es geschafft, Morpheus zu überzeugen, uns zu helfen, Zeus in den Tartaros zu verbannen. Heute sind wir dort, also in Jederland, gewesen."

„Andy und ich haben Helen solange aus der Stadt geschafft, damit sie sich nicht einmischen kann und vielleicht noch im Tartaros landet.", fuhr Claire fort. „In Jederland haben wir gesehen, dass Zeus ihm ziemlich übel zugesetzt hat. Dann haben wir Zeus persönlich getroffen. Lucas hat ihn herausgefordert. Er ist anscheinend von Morpheus unsterblich gemacht worden, denn er konnte gegen ihn kämpfen. Und er hat Zeus besiegt. Morpheus kam und hat ihn in den Tartaros verbannt.", erzählte Orion.

„Ich kann euch nicht ganz folgen.", sagte Noel. „Was hat das mit Lucas zu tun?" „Hades kam, um Lucas in die Unterwelt abzuholen und dort ist er jetzt. In der Unterwelt.", gestand Hector schließlich. „Wie konnte das passieren?", fragte Castor, der erstmal verdauen musste, dass er seinen Sohn wahrscheinlich niemals wiedersehen würde. „Wir wissen es nicht genau. Also, wir wissen, dass er wusste, dass es passieren würde und uns trotzdem nichts gesagt hat. Wahrscheinlich ist es aber, weil er Helen gegenüber Mitgefühl gezeigt hat und dadurch bewiesen hat, dass er wirklich alle Fähigkeiten besitzt, die er braucht, um den Hades zu übernehmen.", erklärte Orion. „Und die scheint er wirklich zu haben. Immerhin hat er Helen schon aus der Unterwelt verbannt, damit sie ihm nicht folgen kann.", ergänzte Jason.

„W-wieso sollte er das tun? Vielleicht könnte Helen wieder versuchen, ihn da raus zu holen.", stammelte Noel und ließ sich von Castor in den Arm nehmen. „Anscheinend hat er diese Hoffnung bereits aufgegeben. Er lässt sie auf jeden Fall nicht in die Unterwelt. Helen geht es deswegen gar nicht gut. Sie ist total fertig.", meinte Claire leise.

Das war sie wirklich. Andy fragte sich, wie lange sie noch so weiterweinen konnte, als sie das Mädchen nach Hause brachte. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Jerry, als er seine Tochter so aufgelöst vor sich stehen sah. „Guten Abend, Jerry. Helen ist so, weil Lucas, während wir shoppen waren, in die Unterwelt gerufen wurde. Außerdem kann sie die Unterwelt nicht mehr betreten. Sie weint schon die ganze Zeit.", gab Andy ihm eine kurze Zusammenfassung, während sie Helen die Treppe rauf und in ihr Zimmer schob.

„Weißt du, Andy, ich hatte schon den ganzen Tag so ein Gefühl, dass ich ihn nicht wiedersehen werde.", sagte Helen irgendwann. „Aber jetzt … es ist so real und es tut so weh.", schluchzte sie. „Es tut mir so leid für dich, Helen. Wirklich. Das musst du mir glauben. Und ich verspreche dir, dass wir alles in unserer Macht stehende tun werden, um dir und auch Lucas zu helfen." Helen war Andy dankbar, dass sie wenigstens versuchte, sie aufzuheitern, auch wenn Helen ganz genau wusste, dass sie nichts tun konnten. „Danke." „Kein Problem. Weißt du was, ich hol uns erstmal etwas zu essen." Andy ging in die Küche, in der sich gerade nur Kate aufhielt. „Ich habe es gerade von Jerry gehört. Wie geht es Helen?" „Nicht gut. Sie ist ziemlich fertig. Ihr solltet sie nächste Woche nicht in die Schule schicken." „Natürlich nicht. Außerdem ist morgen sowieso Tag der Arbeit.", stimmte Kate zu. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er so schnell gehen müsste."

„Niemand von uns hat damit gerechnet und das ist alles nur passiert, weil wir ihr eine Freude machen wollten. Hätten wir nicht versucht, ihre Welt zurückzuerobern, hätte Lucas kein Mitgefühl bewiesen und wäre noch hier.", gestand das Mädchen zögernd. „Was nützt es ihr, ihre Welt wiederzuhaben, wenn sie sich nicht darüber freuen kann?" Kate zog eine Braue hoch. „Sie hat ihre Welt wieder?" „Ja, aber sie weiß es noch nicht. Wir werden es ihr wahrscheinlich erst sagen, wenn sie die Sache mit Lucas verdaut hat. … Sie braucht erstmal was zu essen." „Oh, natürlich. Hier. Ich habe heute Kekse gebacken. Nehm den ganzen Teller mit." Kate deutete auf den Küchentisch. Andy nahm den Teller und ging wieder zu Helen, die ohne Schuhe weinend auf ihrem Bett lag und die gerahmte Wildblume an ihre Brust drückte. „Ach, Helen." Die Sirene nahm Helen den Rahmen ab und gab ihr stattdessen einen Keks. „Beruhige dich und wenn es dir besser geht, reden wir. OK?"

Währenddessen saß Lucas auf seinem Bett in seinem Zimmer in Hades' Palast. Es hatte zwar das Licht eingeschaltet, aber trotzdem war der Raum nur spärlich beleuchtet. Wie auch? Kein Fenster. Außerdem war es draußen eh schon dunkel. Lucas hatte sich schon mehrfach versucht, hinzulegen, aber immer, wenn er die Augen schloss, sah er Helen vor sich. Seine Helen. Und die ganzen schönen Dinge, die sie zusammen erlebt hatten. Wie sie sich kennengelernt hatten – gut, eher: Wie sie sich näher gekommen sind, nachdem sie einander das Leben gerettet hatten. Wie sie sich dort an dem Leuchtturm geküsst hatten und sich eine so schöne Zukunft zusammen ausgemalt hatten. Wie sie in Jederland über den Rummelplatz gelaufen sind, in der Waldhütte am Feuer gelegen oder auf der Veranda der Hütte mitten in einer Bucht gesessen hatten. Diese Momente konnte ihm niemand nehmen, auch wenn Helen nicht bei ihm sein konnte. Sie waren fest in seiner Erinnerung verankert.

Doch so schön es auch klang, sich an diese Ereignisse zu erinnern, so tat es ihm doch unglaublich weh, nur an das Mädchen zu denken, dass er so sehr liebte und dass er niemals wieder sehen würde. Schon so oft an diesem Tag wünschte er sich, dass er sie einfach vergessen könnte. Er tat sich keinen Gefallen damit, dass er pausenlos an sie dachte. Ihre Liebe hatte keine Zukunft und Lucas hatte schon lange keine Lust mehr, einer verlorenen Liebe hinterher zu trauern. Wenn er sie doch einfach vergessen könnte …

Lucas rief sich den Fluss Lethe ins Gedächtnis. Nur ein Schluck und er würde alles vergessen, was ihn belastete. Der Fluss musste hier ganz in der Nähe sein. Er hatte ihn auf seinem Weg hierher gesehen. Lucas konnte gar nicht glauben, dass er tatsächlich daran dachte, seine Erinnerungen verlieren zu wollen. Aber vielleicht war das doch das einzig Richtige. Er würde seine Familie, seine Freunde und natürlich Helen sowieso niemals wiedersehen. So bereitete er sich nur unnötig Schmerzen. Sie würden ihn doch auch irgendwann vergessen und ihr Leben auf der Erde weiterleben. Sogar Helen würde das. Selbst Helena von Troja hat ihr Leben ohne Paris fortgesetzt. Nach diesem Gedanken war seine Entscheidung gefallen. Er stand auf und suchte den Ausgang von Hades' gigantischen Palast.

Gerade als er sich sicher war, den richtigen Weg gefunden zu haben, hörte er Schritte. „Lucas, was ist los? Warum schleichst du zu so später Stunde durch die Gegend?", fragte Persephone ihn. Lucas wusste, dass sie und Hades noch einige Tage bleiben würden, um ihm alles beizubringen, was er wissen musste, trotzdem überraschte es ihn, sie dort zu sehen. „Konnte nicht schlafen." „Du gewöhnst dich daran.", versicherte sie mir freundlich. Das bezweifelte ich. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich an irgendwas hier gewöhnen werde." „Und doch bist du ohne zu murren, hierhergekommen." Das stimmte. „Ich habe einen Eid geschworen.", antwortete Lucas knapp. „Du wünscht dir wohl, es wäre anders?", fragte sie. „Ich kann es nicht ändern. Damals erschien es mir das Richtige, weil ich Hector damit retten und ihn und Andy sehr glücklich machen konnte. Und daran hat sich auch nichts geändert. Ich wünschte nur, ich hätte mich richtig verabschieden können. Von meinen Eltern. Von meiner Schwester. Von Helen … Aber dafür ist es jetzt wohl zu spät.", seufzte Lucas

„Du vermisst sie." Das war jetzt nicht schwer, zu erkennen, aber es war trotzdem nicht gerade schön für Lucas, so von jemand anderem darauf aufmerksam gemacht zu werden, wo er sich so bemühte, diese Tatsache weitgehend zu verbergen. „Natürlich, aber ich werde sie nicht wiedersehen. Das einzige, was ich tun kann, ist, sie zu vergessen." Lucas starrte auf den Boden. Dann fasste er sich ein Herz, sah entschlossen auf und sagte: „Ich will zum Fluss Lethe gehen, aus ihm trinken und mein altes Leben vergessen." Das verunsicherte Persephone. Lucas war echt bereit, alles zu vergessen, um sich ein wenig Herzschmerz zu ersparen? Das hatte sie nicht von ihm erwartet. „Lucas, bist du dir sicher? Du kannst das nicht entscheiden und nachher rückgängig machen. Du wirst selbst Helen vergessen und du weißt, dass das eigentlich so gut wie unmöglich ist." „Genau deswegen. Es tut so weh, nur daran zu denken, sie nie wieder sehen zu können. Da möchte ich sie lieber vergessen, denn noch einmal kann ich das alles nicht durchstehen. Und du kannst mich nicht aufhalten."


	7. Verlassen und vergessen? Teil 2

Kapitel 7 – Verlassen und Vergessen? Teil 2

„Hier ist er. Der Fluss Lethe.", sagte Persephone, als sie beide an dessen Ufer standen. Lucas trat entschlossen vor. „Und ich frage dich noch einmal: Bist du dir sicher, dass du das tun möchtest?", fragte sie. „Wenn ich es nicht tue, werde ich niemals in der Lage sein, mein altes Leben … Helen … hinter mir zu lassen.", meinte Lucas emotionslos. Persephone wusste, dass er das nicht nur deswegen tat, sondern viel mehr, weil es viel zu schwer für ihn werden würde, Helen für immer auszuschließen. Irgendwann würde er ihr das Portal zur Unterwelt wieder öffnen und dann würde sie ohne Frage herkommen. Damit würde sie ihr Leben auf der Erde für immer aufgeben. Und das konnte er nicht zulassen. Sie nickte einmal, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie ihn nicht aufhalten würde. Lucas nahm in Gedanken Abschied von Helen und entschuldigte sich dafür, dass er das tat, bevor er sich hinkniete, mit den Händen Wasser schöpfte und einen großen Schluck trank. Das Wasser schmeckte abgestanden und alt und Lucas hätte es am liebsten sofort wieder ausgespuckt, doch so schnell dieser eklige Geschmack seinen Mund betreten hatte, so schnell war er auch schon wieder verschwunden. Entweder das oder Lucas hatte ihn einfach nur vergessen.

Die Tage zogen ins Land und schon bald war die Woche vorüber. Helen war bis auf weiteres von der Schule zu Hause geblieben. Jerry hatte ihr eine Entschuldigung geschrieben und sie krank abgemeldet. In gewisser Weise stimmte das sogar. Liebeskummer konnte schon eine üble Krankheit sein. Aber es waren sich trotzdem alle einig, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte. Als sie am Samstagabend, nachdem die Erwachsenen schlafen gegangen waren – die mussten es nämlich wirklich nicht mitbekommen, nachdem ihr letzter Plan bezüglich Lucas nicht so toll geendet hatte – alle im Hause Delos saßen, beschlossen sie, etwas zu unternehmen. Alle außer Claire , die heute dran war, auf Helen aufzupassen – sie und Andy wechselten sich damit ab – waren da. „Ich sage, das geht so nicht weiter.", rief Hector und sprach damit aus, was alle anderen dachten. „Bin ganz deiner Meinung, aber was sollen wir tun?", fragte Andy. „Wir können sie nicht dazu zwingen, Lucas hinter sich zu lassen und ihr Leben weiterzuleben. Das wäre vergebene Liebesmüh. Sie kann ihn nicht vergessen.", erklärte Orion. „Das konnte sie auch nicht, als wir damals am Fluss Lethe waren und sie selbst ihren eigenen Namen vergessen hatte."

„Dann müssen wir die beiden wieder zusammenbringen. Lucas muss es doch in der Unterwelt genauso schlecht gehen. Wenn wir nur irgendwie Kontakt zu ihm herstellen könnten …", schlug Cassandra vor. „Vielleicht können wir das. Wir haben doch auch einen Weg nach Jederland gefunden.", fiel es Jason ein und sah Orion sofort erwartungsvoll an. „Helen hat vergessen, ihre Grenzen nicht nur für Zeus, sondern auch für andere undurchdringlich zu machen. Vielleicht hat Lucas ja auch vergessen, Orion aus der Unterwelt zu verbannen."

„Das könnte sein. Ich bin nicht bei den Höhlen gewesen und habe es versucht. Ich glaube allerdings, dass Lucas doch daran gedacht hat. Er ist einfach nicht der Typ, der so etwas vergisst.", gab Orion zu bedenken. „Versuch es trotzdem. Bitte.", bat Cassandra und sah ihn mit ihren großen blauen Augen an. „In Ordnung, Kitty. Und für den Fall, dass es geht: Was soll ich ihm sagen? Er wird wohl kaum Helen wieder in die Unterwelt lassen und das alles noch mal von vorne durchstehen wollen. Ich konnte seine Gefühle sehen, als sie das letzte Mal getrennt waren." „Dir wird schon was einfallen.", sagte Cassie aufmunternd. „Dir fällt immer etwas ein."

„Und in der Zwischenzeit müssen wir Helen dazu bringen, ihr Zimmer wieder zu verlassen. Sie verhält sich schlimmer als Ariadne.", erklärte Jason. Damit waren alle einverstanden. „Helen isst nicht mehr, trinkt nicht mehr. Sie tut überhaupt nichts mehr. Manchmal, wenn ich bei ihr bin, kommt es mir so vor, als würde sie gar nichts mehr fühlen.", sagte Andy leise. „Sie tut mir so leid. Ich kann nachvollziehen, wie sie sich fühlen muss." Sie sah Hector an und der wusste natürlich sofort, dass sie auf die Zeit anspielte, in der er tot gewesen war. Hector hatte sie einmal gefragt, was passiert war, während er tot war. Ihr Gesicht nahm sofort den Ausdruck von Trauer und Angst an, so dass ihm klar war, dass sie nie wieder davon sprechen wollte. Also ließ er das Thema schnell wieder fallen.

„Das menschliche Herz kann nur einen gewissen Grad an Schmerzen ertragen, bevor ein Gefühl der Taubheit eintritt. Helen muss diesen Grad bereits überschritten haben.", erklärte Orion. „In dem Fall wird es ja wirklich allerhöchste Zeit, etwas zu unternehmen.", meinte Jason und da niemand etwas anderes dazu zu sagen hatte, wurde die Versammlung geschlossen und Orion machte sich alleine auf den Weg zu den Höhlen. Als sich ein Portal in der Nähe befand, verwandelte sich sein goldener Zweig wieder zu seiner Ursprungsform. Orion konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass Lucas vergessen haben sollte, dass er auch in die Unterwelt konnte, wenn er wollte. Aber so war es umso leichter für ihn. Er hoffte nur, dass er nicht am anderen Ende der Unterwelt rauskam, sonst würde er ziemlich lange unterwegs sein, bevor er Lucas finden würde. Naja, er würde es wohl oder übel darauf ankommen lassen müssen.

Glücklicherweise fand er sich sogar mitten in dem Palast wieder, nachdem er durch das Portal gestiegen war. Lucas hatte echt nicht aufgepasst. Gut für Orion. Jetzt galt es trotzdem noch, Lucas erst einmal zu finden. Er sprintete durch die zahllosen Gänge bis er nach dem 3. Mal links abbiegen und dem 5. Mal nach rechts endlich den Thronsaal erreichte. Er war leer. Mist, dachte Orion. Und er hatte so sehr gehofft, dass er Lucas hier finden würde. Hätte ihm die Sache wahnsinnig erleichtert. Aber nein …

Er wollte gerade ein paar Schritte in Richtung Mitte des Raums gehen, als Lucas vor ihm erschien. Orion wusste nicht, ob Lucas von sonst wo hergekommen war oder ob er schon die ganze Zeit dort gestanden hatte. Einen Moment lang sahen sich beide Männer einfach nur an. Orion suchte instinktiv nach dem Herz in Lucas' Brust, das, wie er es kannte, nur für Helen schlug. Davon war jetzt allerdings nichts mehr zu sehen. Liebte er sie etwa nicht mehr? Nein, das konnte Orion sich nicht vorstellen. Außerdem konnte er gar kein Herz in seiner Brust schlagen sehen. Dort war nur tiefe Dunkelheit. „Lucas …", begann er, musste dann aber abbrechen, weil er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte und überlegen musste. „Wer bist du und was machst du hier?", fragte Lucas direkt. Das schockte Orion. „Lucas, ich bin Orion. Wir sind Blutsgeschwister. Ich bin der Freund deiner kleinen Schwester. Erinnerst du dich etwa nicht?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst. Ich kenne dich nicht und wir sind ganz sicher keine Blutsgeschwister." Lucas fragte sich, was dieser Fremde von ihm wollte. Er hatte ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen. Dessen war er sich sicher. Dennoch, das, was dieser Orion gesagt hatte, entsprach der Wahrheit. Er, als Falschfinder, sollte das doch wissen, oder? Aber vielleicht hatte er auch einen Weg gefunden, Lucas' Falschfinder-Begabung auszutricksen. „Lucas, wie kann es sein, dass du dich nicht mehr erinnerst? Wir haben uns gerade mal eine Woche nicht mehr gesehen. Du musst dich doch an Helen erinnern …"

„Du irrst dich. Ich habe dich noch nie gesehen. Und ich habe auch keine Ahnung, wer diese Helen sein soll. Bitte verlass die Unterwelt oder muss ich dich erst verbannen?", sagte Lucas ruhig. „Verstanden. Ich finde den Ausgang allein." Orion wollte sich umdrehen und gehen. Er war schon fast aus dem Thronsaal raus, als eine Frauenstimme nach ihm rief. Er kannte diese Stimme. Persephone. „Orion, bitte warte." Orion hielt an. „Persephone, du bist noch hier?", fragte er überrascht. „Ja, aber wir gehen auch in ein paar Tagen. Wenn Lucas hier mit allem allein zurechtkommt.", erklärte Persephone.

„Persephone, du kennst ihn?", fragte Lucas verwirrt. Warum war Orion ihm so unbekannt? „Ja, das tue ich. Komm, Orion, ich begleite dich nach draußen." Orion folgte Persephone aus dem Thronsaal. „Was habt ihr mit Lucas gemacht?", fragte er, als ihm der Verdacht kam, dass sie und Hades damit etwas zu tun haben könnten. „Wir haben ihm nichts getan. Lucas hat sich selbst dazu entschieden. Er _wollte_ aus dem Fluss Lethe trinken. Wir haben ihn nicht dazu gezwungen, sondern davon abgeraten."

„Moment, er hat aus dem Fluss Lethe getrunken?" Orion konnte es nicht glauben. Deshalb erinnerte er sich also nicht. „Das hat er. Er hat so viel getrunken, dass er sich nicht einmal an Helen erinnert. Er wollte sein altes Leben vergessen. Wir konnten ihn nicht davon abhalten.", erklärte die Göttin des Frühlings. „Er erinnert sich wirklich an nichts." „So ist es. Er hat euch alle so sehr vermisst, dass er dem Schmerz ein Ende bereiten wollte. Vergessen war die einfachste Möglichkeit, auch wenn es nicht schön ist. Weder für ihn, der immer noch nicht so genau weiß, wer er selbst eigentlich ist, noch für seine Familie, die, wie du, einen Stich in ihren Herzen fühlen werden, wenn sie von Lucas' Entscheidung erfahren."

Orion nickte. Persephone hatte Recht damit. Es tat echt weh, wenn man von jemandem ins Gesicht gesagt bekam, dass dieser jemand sich nicht mehr an einen erinnern konnte. „Du solltest nach Hause gehen. Für Lucas kannst du nichts mehr tun. Er hat seine Entscheidung getroffen." Orion wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern konnte. Der Schock, den er erlitten hatte, als sein Blutsbruder ihn nicht mehr erkannt hatte, saß noch zu tief. Schließlich entschloss er sich, die Unterwelt zu verlassen. Auch wenn die Zeit hier stillstand, so warteten seine Freunde doch auf ihn und seinen Bericht von dem, was geschehen war.

Auf seinem Weg nach Nantucket, wo er ja auch noch als Gast unter dem Dach der Familie Delos lebte, überlegte Orion sich, wie er seinen Freunden erklären konnte, dass Lucas sich aus seinem eigenen freien Willen dazu entschieden hatte, sie alle zu vergessen. Es war genauso schlimm, wenn nicht noch schlimmer, wie Helen mitzuteilen, dass Lucas weg war, doch was sollte er dagegen machen? Lügen kam nicht in Frage. Helen würde ihn sofort durchschauen. Es bleibt mir also nichts anderes übrig, als die Wahrheit zu sagen, dachte er, als er an die Tür mit dem Schlüssel, den Cassandra ihm gegeben hatte, aufschloss, um die Erwachsenen nicht zu wecken.

Im Wohnzimmer saßen immer noch alle versammelt und sahen leise fern. „Und?", fragte Andy hoffnungsvoll. „Ich kann die Unterwelt betreten.", begann er zögernd. „Und ich habe Lucas getroffen und mit ihm gesprochen." Sofort wurden alle Anwesenden hellhörig. „Was hat er gesagt? Vermisst er uns?", fragte Cassie. „Er hat aus dem Fluss Lethe getrunken und erinnert sich nicht mal mehr an uns.", gestand der Junge schließlich. „Was? Wie kann das sein?", rief Jason. „Lethe löscht alle Erinnerung, sobald ein Scion aus ihm trinkt.", sagte Cassandra leise. „So ist es." „Wie konnte er das tun?" „Persephone sagte, er hätte euch so sehr vermisst, dass er den Schmerzen so ein Ende machen wollte. Hat anscheinend funktioniert. Er erinnert sich an keinen von uns. Nicht einmal an Helen."

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Hector. „Wir können nichts tun.", antwortete Orion traurig. „Solange Lucas sich nicht erinnert, wird er Helen nicht wieder in die Unterwelt lassen und sie ist die einzige Möglichkeit, durch die er sich vielleicht wieder erinnern könnte."

„Was macht ihr so spät noch hier?", unterbrach Noel sie, die im Morgenmantel im Türrahmen stand. „Habt ihr über Lucas gesprochen?" Anscheinend wollte sie es auch wissen, wenn es Neuigkeiten über ihren Sohn gab. „Orion hat mit ihm geredet.", erklärte Cassandra. „Aber weil Lucas aus dem Fluss Lethe getrunken hat und sich an niemanden von uns erinnern kann, war das Gespräch ziemlich erfolglos.", ergänzte Jason. „Wir haben nur herausgefunden, dass es absolut nichts gibt, was wir tun können."

So, das ist das jetzt das letzte Kapitel für die Woche. Ihr werdet euch fragen: Wieso tun sie uns das an?

Hier die Antwort: Ich fahre übers lange Wochenende weg. Wieso?, fragt ihr euch.

Weil meine liebe Co-Autorin und ich leider zwei Stunden Autofahrt entfernt wohnen und uns nicht oft sehen können, treffen wir uns jetzt an einem Ort, an dem es … haltet euch fest … kein Internet gibt.

Nein, wir treffen uns nicht in der Arktis, für den Fall, dass ihr das gerade gedachten haben solltet. Jedenfalls können wir dort nichts hochladen, aber wir werden schreiben, bis die Tasten glühen. Versprochen. Solltet ihr dann übrigens irgendwelche mathematischen Formeln in der FF entdecken, liegt das daran, dass wir beiden nächste Woche Prüfungen schreiben. Jani-chan schreibt ihre Abschlussprüfungen und ich habe schon die Fremdsprachensekretariatsprüfungen hinter mir, die FOS-Prüfungen bedürfen leider noch meiner Aufmerksamkeit, also bitte verzeiht uns. *hundeblick aufsetz*

Am Sonntagabend kommt das nächste Kapitel. Verlasst euch drauf.

LG Anni-chan 333


	8. Vergessene Liebe

Kapitel 8 - Vergessene Liebe

„Lennie, du musst irgendwann aufhören, Trübsal zu blasen und endlich weiterleben.", seufzte Claire. Helen antwortete nicht. Sie hatte zwar vor einigen Tagen aufgehört, zu weinen – es war als wären all ihre Tränen und all ihre Traurigkeit wie weggeblasen –, aber seither machte sich ein Gefühl der Taubheit und Gleichgültigkeit in ihrem Körper breit, so dass es ihr inzwischen völlig egal war, was aus ihr wurde. Sie war vielleicht unsterblich, aber was genau brachte ihr ihr ewiges Leben, wenn sie es nicht mit Lucas zusammen verbringen konnte? Es machte das Glück, was sie noch vor einer Woche verspürt hatte, als sie mit Lucas nach Paris geflogen war, zunichte und ersetzte es durch niemals endende Qualen, Herzschmerz und Liebeskummer. Da bekommt man richtig Lust, unsterblich zu werden, dachte sie und ihre Gedanken schweiften sofort wieder zu Lucas, als ihr Blick auf die gerahmte Wildblume fiel, die er ihr letztes Jahr zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte.

„Lennie … Len … HELEN!", rief Claire. „Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" „Was?" Helen war aufgeschreckt, nachdem Claire ihr ins Ohr geschrien hatte. „Du hörst mir also nicht zu. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass du endlich wieder du sein musst. Das Leben geht weiter." Claire sagt das so einfach, dachte Helen. „Ach wirklich? Scheint mir nicht so.", sagte sie mit einem müden Lächeln. „Aber das tut es. Und du solltest dich dem Schicksal fügen. Fang doch damit an, dass du dein Zimmer verlässt, etwas isst und ab Montag wieder in die Schule gehst."

„Wie soll ich in die Schule gehen, wenn ich weiß, dass Lucas nicht dort sein wird?", fragte Helen sie. „Ich weiß, dass du ihn vermisst. Das tun wir alle, aber wenn du es so siehst, kannst du nie mehr irgendwo hingehen.", versuchte Claire sie zu überzeugen. „Ganz genau." Helen ließ sich nach hinten fallen bis sie auf ihrem Bett lag und sich von Claire wegdrehen konnte. Claire versuchte gar nicht erst, weiter auf ihre beste Freundin einzureden, sondern stand auf und ging. „Auf wiedersehen." „Tschüss." Helen drehte sich mit dem Rücken zur Wand und starrte auf die Wand mit ihrem Kleiderschrank. Bald darauf driftete sie in einen tiefen Schlaf.

„Was ist los, Helen?", fragte Morpheus sie, als sie bei ihm im Bett wieder aufwachte. „Warum machst du so ein langes Gesicht?" „Lucas ist in die Unterwelt gerufen worden und mich hat er verbannt. Ich werde ihn also niemals wiedersehen." „Tut mir leid. Das wusste ich nicht. Wie lange ist er schon …?" „Seit letzte Woche Sonntag. Ich war nicht mal dabei, weil Claire und Andy mich mit zum Shoppen genommen haben. Dabei wollte ich das gar nicht. Ich konnte mich nicht mal von ihm verabschieden." Morpheus umarmte sie, um sie zu trösten. „Komm mit.", sagte er nach einer Weile, sprang aus dem Bett, nahm ihre Hand und ging los.

„Wo gehen wir hin?", fragte Helen, während sie hinter ihm her ging. „Wir gehen zum Albtraumbaum. Es kann doch nicht sein, dass Lucas dich aus der Unterwelt verbannt und euch beide damit unglücklich macht.", bestimmte Morpheus. Dagegen hatte Helen nichts einzuwenden. „Hier sind wir.", sagte Morpheus. „LUCAS!", rief er, doch nichts geschah. „LUCAS!"

Sie warteten einige Zeit. „Er wird nicht kommen.", seufzte Helen. „Möchtest du gehen?", wollte der Gott der Träume wissen. „Nein, ich werde noch etwas hier bleiben. Wenn ich so Lucas am Nächsten sein kann, bleibe ich so lange wie möglich hier.", erwiderte sie kopfschüttelnd. „OK … ich werde dich dann allein lassen. Melde dich, wenn du gehst." „Natürlich."

Helen setzte sich in ihren Shorts im Schneidersitz auf den Boden und blickte auf die Ödlandschaft der Unterwelt, die sich vor ihr erstreckte, die sie aber nicht mehr betreten konnte. Sie hatte keine Möglichkeit, dorthin zu gehen und selbst nach Lucas zu suchen. Aber vielleicht würde er kommen, wenn _sie_ nach ihm rief. „LUUUCAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!"

Lucas hörte jemanden rufen. Eine helle Stimme. Ein Mädchen, ganz sicher. Aber er kannte niemanden, der sich so anhörte. Er fragte sich, was dieses Mädchen von ihm wollte und schlussendlich siegte seine Neugier. Er machte sich unsichtbar und ging in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam. Sie ist ganz in der Nähe des Albtraumbaums, dachte er sich, als er immer näher an die Grenze zwischen der Unterwelt und dem Schattenreich kam.

Da war wirklich ein Mädchen. Eine hübsche Blondine, die in Shorts auf dem Boden des Schattenreiches saß und geduldig auf ihn wartete. Sie sah auf, als er sich näherte. Dabei bin ich doch unsichtbar, dachte Lucas. Er ging noch ein paar Schritte auf sie zu und konnte dabei nicht den Blick von ihr abwenden. Sie war so wunderschön und Lucas konnte sich glatt in ihren braunen Augen verlieren. Nein, sie waren nicht braun. Sie hatten die wunderschöne Farbe von Bernstein. Lucas konnte sich nicht erklären, wieso ihm dieses Mädchen so bekannt vorkam. Dennoch tat sie es und Lucas wurde ganz warm ums Herz, als sie in seine Richtung lächelte. Wer war sie? Und wieso kannte sie seinen Namen? Waren sie sich schon mal begegnet?

Lucas wollte nicht, aber ehe er sich noch mehr in ihren Bann ziehen lassen konnte, machte er kehrt und machte sich auf den Rückweg zum Palast. Er würde Persephone fragen müssen, wer dieses Mädchen war und was sie für ihn bedeutete.

„Hast du dich dazu entschieden, nach Hause zurückzukehren, meine Schöne?", fragte Morpheus sie, als Helen wieder an seinem Bett angekommen war. „Ja, auf der Erde ist jetzt Morgen. Ich danke dir dafür, dass ich hier sein durfte. Ich glaube, Lucas war kurz da. Ich konnte ihn ganz genau spüren und für einen kurzen Moment habe ich seine Silhouette gesehen. Er war da." „Meine Tür steht dir immer offen, das weißt du. Komm so oft her, wie es dir beliebt. Und wenn es nur ist, um deinen Lucas nahe zu sein. Aber du weißt, dass ich für dich auch Lucas sein kann." Morpheus verwandelte sich in Lucas und lächelte Helen verführerisch an, wie er es so gerne tat, wenn er versuchte, Helen für sich zu gewinnen.

„Ja, ich weiß und ich mag dich ja auch, Morpheus, aber Lucas ist … Lucas eben. Für ihn gibt es keinen Ersatz.", sagte Helen entschuldigend. „Verstehe." Morpheus nahm seine richtige Gestalt wieder an. „Das ist in Ordnung, solange du mich besuchen kommst." „Das werde ich bestimmt. Heute Nacht. Aber jetzt muss ich wirklich gehen. Auf Wiedersehen." „Bis bald, meine Schöne.", seufzte Morpheus, traurig, sie wieder gehen lassen, zu müssen.

Helen setzte sich in ihrem Bett auf und fühlte sich, als wäre sie wie neugeboren. So voller Energie. Sie hastete zu ihrem Kleiderschrank, zog sich eine dunkle Jeans ohne besonderes Muster an. Dann ein einfaches, eng anliegendes, rotes Top. Das hatte keinen besonderen Grund. Es lag nur einfach ganz oben in ihrem Schrank und im Nachhinein würde es sowieso niemand zu Gesicht bekommen. Helen nahm sich als nächstes ein Sweatshirt mit dem Aufdruck irgendeines spanischen Fußballvereins, den Helen nicht kannte, das ihr einige Nummern zu groß war. Doch das störte sie nicht, denn es war einer von Lucas' Sweatern und sie fühlte sich gleich viel besser, wenn sie ihn trug. Natürlich war es kein Vergleich zu, wenn Lucas sie ihm Arm hielt und küsste, aber es kam dem Gefühl am Nächsten.

Helen bürstete sich die Haare und legte etwas Make-Up auf. Claire hatte, verdammt noch mal, Recht, dachte sie. Es wird echt Zeit, dass ich mein Leben weiterlebe. Allein in meinem Zimmer bringe ich niemandem etwas.

Lucas niemals wiedersehen, zu können, tat zwar immer noch weh, aber sie fühlte sich ihm so verbunden, seitdem sie ihn letzte Nacht bis hin ins Schattenreich spüren und sogar kurz sehen konnte. Sie war sich ganz sicher, dass er es war und nicht nur ihr Wunschdenken. Lucas hatte sie gehört und war zu ihr gekommen. Helen fragte sich nur, warum er nicht zu ihr gekommen war, aber mit dieser Frage würde sie sich später auseinandersetzen.

„Morgen, Dad. Morgen, Kate. Was gibt's zum Frühstück?", begrüßte sie ihren Vater und ihre Stiefmutter und gab beiden einen Kuss auf die Wange bevor sie sich setzte und zu essen begann. „Helen? Alles ok? Ist irgendwas passiert, dass du so gute Laune hast?", fragte Kate. Sie beide konnten sich nicht vorstellen, wie Helen sich von einem Tag auf den anderen aus ihren Depressionen befreien und in ein kleines Sonnenscheinchen verwandeln konnte. „Nein, wieso? Ich habe nur beschlossen, dass es nichts bringt, wenn ich mich in meinem Zimmer einschließe. Es wird Zeit, etwas zu unternehmen und genau das werde ich jetzt tun.", erklärte sie gelassen. „Was hast du vor?", fragte Jerry besorgt, dass sie vielleicht Dummheiten machen würde. „Bis jetzt noch gar nichts. Ich werde nachher zu der Familie Delos gehen und dann sehe ich weiter."

Gesagt, getan. Eine halbe Stunde später stand Helen vor der Haustür der Delos-Familie und klingelte. Umgehend öffnete Noel ihr die Tür. Sie war wirklich überrascht, Helen so fröhlich zu sehen. Und Helen hätte wiederrum nicht gedacht, wie aufgelöst Noel sein konnte. Sie hatte sie noch nie so erlebt. Da Sonntag war, hatte Helen erwartet, dass alle noch im Esszimmer brunchten. Dem war jedoch nicht so. Als sie das Wohnzimmer betrat, war dort bereits die ganze Familie versammelt. „Helen, setz dich. Wir haben dir etwas zu sagen.", bat Hector sie.

„Das letzte Mal, als ihr mich gebeten habt, mich zu setzen, habt ihr mir gesagt, dass Lucas weg ist, also bleibe ich lieber stehen.", erwiderte Helen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ob du sitzt oder stehst, es ändert nichts an dem, was wir dir sagen müssen.", gab Jason zu bedenken. „Ich weiß, aber ich fühle mich so besser. Was ist nun diese Sache, die ihr mir sagen wollt?" „Lucas hat aus dem Fluss Lethe getrunken und kann sich an niemanden von uns erinnern. Nicht einmal an dich.", sagte Hector einfach frei heraus. Helens Lächeln verschwand. Wenn er sie nicht mehr erkannte, wieso sollte er dann letzte Nacht zu ihr gekommen sein? Dann war es wohl doch nur Wunschdenken. Dabei war sie sich so sicher gewesen …

„Oh, ok. … Hey, woher wisst ihr das?" Ihr fiel auf, dass irgendjemand Lucas getroffen haben musste, um so eine Info zu haben. „Ich habe mit ihm gesprochen und er hatte keine Ahnung, wer ich bin.", erklärte Orion. „Es tut mir Leid, Helen, aber anscheinend hat er sich selbst dafür entschieden. Er wollte uns – und noch viel wichtiger: dich – vergessen.", sagte Cassandra leise. „Manchmal ist es dann leichter.", gestand Helen ebenso leise und sah zu Boden. „In den meisten Fällen ist ‚Vergessen' die einzige Möglichkeit, um mit etwas fertig zu werden. Ich hätte mich an seiner Stelle nicht anderes entschieden."

Hector hatte Recht, dachte Helen. Ich hätte mich echt setzen sollen. Helen musste ihre Gedanken ordnen. Lucas war nicht gekommen, weil sie gerufen hatte, weil er gar nicht mehr wusste, wer sie überhaupt war. Dabei war der pure Gedanke daran so erleichternd gewesen. „Helen, wir wissen, es ist schwer zu verdauen …", begann Noel. Deshalb war sie also so aufgelöst. Ihr eigener Sohn erinnerte sich nicht mehr an sie. „Könnt ihr bitte mit den schlechten Nachrichten aufhören. Ich habe echt keinen Nerv mehr dafür.", meinte Helen. „Ich habe mich gerade damit abgefunden, dass er in der Unterwelt ist und mich so vermisst, wie ich ihn vermisse, da erzählt ihr mir, dass er sich nicht an mich erinnern soll. Wenn ihr mich bitte entschuldigt, ich muss an die Luft." Sie stand auf und verließ das Haus. Ein Sparziergang am Strand sollte ihren Kopf frei machen. Als sie am Great-Point-Leuchtturm ankam, konnte sie nicht anders, als hochzufliegen und sich auf den schmalen Steg zu setzen. Ach, Lucas, ich kann verstehen, wieso du das getan hast, aber ich wünschte trotzdem, es wäre anders, dachte sie.


	9. Wieder vereint Teil 1

Kapitel 9 – Wieder vereint – Teil 1

Die nächsten Tage kam dieses Mädchen immer wieder an den Albtraumbaum und Lucas konnte nicht anders, als sie die ganze Nacht zu beobachten. Auch, wenn Persephone ihm versichert hatte, dass er sie nie gesehen hatte, kam sie ihm so bekannt vor. Er wollte am liebsten zu ihr gehen und sie umarmen und küssen. Was war nur los mit ihm? Wer war dieses fremde Mädchen, dass sie so eine Wirkung auf ihn hatte? Lucas wusste, dass er das nicht einfach tun sollte, aber es schien, wie die natürlichste Sache, sie zu küssen und ihr nah sein zu wollen. Und er wusste nicht, wie lange er noch stark genug war, einfach zu gehen, wenn er musste.

Lucas konnte nicht verstehen, wieso dieses Mädchen jeden Tag kam und auf ihn wartete. Auch wenn er sich ihr nie zeigte und sie die Hoffnung, dass er es jemals tat, schon lange aufgegeben haben musste, kam sie doch immer wieder. Jede Nacht sah sie trauriger aus. Lucas wollte nicht, dass sie traurig war. Sie hatte doch ein so schönes Lächeln. Moment, woher weiß ich das so genau, fragte er sich. Das Mädchen stand jetzt auf und lief die paar Schritte bis zur Grenze. Sie wollte die Unterwelt betreten, doch aus irgendeinem Grund wurde sie von einer unsichtbaren Barriere zurückgehalten. Allerdings konnte Lucas sich nicht darin erinnern, jemals eine solche Barriere aufgebaut zu haben und warum das Mädchen jetzt auf ihre Knie sank und weinte, war für ihn ein vollkommenes Rätsel. Wieso wollte sie unbedingt in die Unterwelt? Niemand wollte freiwillig in sein Reich.

Lucas ertappte sich dabei, wie er auf sie zuging. Er wollte sie trösten. Nein, ich sollte das nicht tun, ermahnte er sich, ging aber dennoch weiter bis er auf seiner Seite der Grenze direkt vor ihr stand. Er löste die Schatten um sich auf, so dass sie ihn sehen konnte. Dann ging er in die Knie. Sie beide waren jetzt auf der gleichen Höhe. Helen sah auf. „Lucas …", wisperte sie ungläubig und hörte sofort auf, zu weinen. Am liebsten hätte sie sich in seine Arme geworfen, doch, da er immer noch in der Unterwelt war und sie nicht, konnte sie das natürlich nicht. Lucas sagte nichts, sondern sah sie einfach nur an. Irgendwie wirkte er unsicher. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Dann griff er instinktiv nach ihrer Hand und löste die Barriere, die sie ausschloss auf. Helen umarmte ihn sofort, was Lucas ziemlich überraschte. Doch schließlich legte er seine Arme auch um sie. Immer noch schwieg er. „Ach, Lucas…" Anscheinend sollte er dieses Mädchen kennen. Dabei kannte er nicht mal ihren Namen, obwohl in seinem Kopf immer wieder der Name _Helen_ auftauchte. Wenn er sich doch nur erinnern könnte …

Helen sah zu Lucas auf und blickte in sein völlig verwirrtes Gesicht. „Ich weiß, dass du aus dem Fluss Lethe getrunken hast und ich mache dir keine Vorwürfe deswegen, Lucas. Ich weiß, wieso du dich so entschieden hast und ich hätte es nicht anders gemacht.", sagte sie und lächelte ihn verständnisvoll an. Erinnerte er sich deswegen nicht? Hatte er sich echt selbst dazu entschieden? Er konnte es sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Aber sie sagte die Wahrheit. Er musste wohl wirklich alle Erinnerungen, die er an sein Leben bevor er in die Unterwelt kam, gelöscht haben. Die Erinnerungen an dieses Mädchen – er war sich wirklich sicher, dass sie Helen hieß – mit eingeschlossen. Und auf einmal hatte er unglaubliche Schuldgefühle, wegen dieser Aktion.

„Es tut mir Leid.", sagte er. „Ich wünschte, ich würde mich an dich erinnern. Du musst mir mal so viel bedeutet haben …" Helen legte ihm ihren Zeigefinger auf die Lippen, um ihn wieder zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Ich liebe dich trotzdem noch." Sie liebte ihn? Waren sie ein Paar oder etwas Vergleichbares? „Du bist der Einzige, den ich jemals lieben werde. Der Einzige, den ich mit Haut und Haaren liebe. Du bist der Richtige für mich." Helen wiederholte absichtlich die Worte, die sie ihm schon einmal gesagt hatte, kurz nachdem sie erfahren hatte, dass sie doch nicht verwandt waren.

„Helen, ich liebe dich auch.", erwiderte Lucas lächelnd und fragte sich gleich im nächsten Moment, wieso er so etwas gesagt hatte. Vielleicht kannte er sie mal, aber jetzt hatte er sie doch bloß einige Tage aus der Ferne beobachtet und jetzt auf einmal … liebte er sie. Wie konnte das sein? Ohne nachzudenken, zog er sie wieder fester an sich, vergrub seine Hände in ihren langen, blonden Haaren und küsste sie. Ihre Lippen sind so weich, dachte er lächelnd. Meine geliebte Helen.

Wie ein Tsunami brachen alle Erinnerung an Helen über ihn herein. Von ihrer ersten Begegnung bis zu dem Gute-Nacht-Kuss, den er ihr am Samstag, bevor er sie verlassen hatte, gegeben hatte. Lucas vertiefte den Kuss, jetzt wo er alles wieder wusste und im klar wurde, wie sehr er sie unbewusst vermisst hatte. „Helen, ich liebe dich so sehr. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich jemals auf die Idee kommen konnte, dich vergessen zu wollen. Kannst du mir verzeihen?" Helen nickte. Sie hatte Freudentränen in den Augen und drückte Lucas fester. „Ich habe dich so vermisst.", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr. „Wieso hast du mich aus der Unterwelt verbannt?"

„Ich kenne dich, Helen. Du wärst mir gefolgt und hättest dein Leben und alle, die du liebst wegen mir zurückgelassen. Ich will doch nur, dass du glücklich bist und hier wärst du es nie geworden.", sagte er. „Ich will nur bei dir sein. Egal, wo wir dann sein werden.", erwiderte Helen. „Das will ich auch, aber ich könnte niemals damit leben, wenn du für mich alles aufgibst. Ich wünsche mir ein erfülltes, glückliches Leben für dich. Auch wenn ich nicht dabei sein werde." Das trieb Helen wieder die Tränen in die Augen. Sie hatte in der letzten Zeit so viel geweint, dass sie sich fragte, woher sie die ganzen Tränen nahm. „Du bist bestimmt einsam hier unten.", stellte sie fest. „Vermisst du dein altes Leben?" Lucas schüttelte den Kopf. „Außer an dich, kann ich mich nicht erinnern. Da gibt es kein ‚altes Leben'. Nur das hier." Lucas löste sich von Helen und deutete um sich auf die Unterwelt. Helen konnte nicht nachfühlen, wie es ihm gehen mochte – so ganz ohne die Erinnerung an seine eigene Vergangenheit, aber ihr war auch klar, dass Lucas jetzt der ‚neue Hades' war. Das war jetzt seine Welt, sein Zuhause. … Doch selbst Hades konnte die Unterwelt verlassen. Er tat es nur selten, aber er hatte die Möglichkeit.

„Lucas, hast du jemals versucht, auf die Erde zurückzukehren?", fragte sie, als ihr die Idee kam, dass Lucas es auch können müsste. „Wozu? Es gab für mich keinen Grund. Wieso fragst du?" „Weil Hades die Unterwelt verlassen konnte. Wenn du das auch kannst, können wir zusammen sein.", erklärte Helen hoffnungsvoll. „Wie stellst du dir das vor? Ich habe hier eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Ich muss den Eid, den ich geschworen habe, Folge leisten …" „Das wirst du. Aber hier geht die Zeit doch sowieso anders. Du könntest tagsüber auf der Erde sein und nachts kommen wir in die Unterwelt. Sieh es als Teilzeitjob. Bitte, sag ja. Bitte.", schlug sie vor und sah ihn mit einem bettelnden Hundeblick an. Und egal, wie sehr er es versuchte, ihren bernsteinfarbenen Augen konnte er nicht widerstehen. „In Ordnung. Die Nächte werden ab jetzt wohl viel länger."

Helen fiel ihm wieder um den Hals und küsste ihn auf den Mund. „Dann gehen wir nach Hause.", sagte sie lächelnd, als sie sich wieder von ihm gelöst hatte. „Wo genau liegt ‚Zuhause'?", fragte Lucas verlegen. „Auf Nantucket. Eine kleine Insel an der Küste von Massachusetts. Du wirst es lieben." „So sehr wie dich? Wohl kaum.", scherzte Lucas. „Komm, ich zeige es dir." Helen nahm seine Hand und brachte sie beide nach Hause. Sie erschienen in Helens Zimmer auf ihrem Bett. Draußen war es noch dunkel. Es war noch tiefste Nacht. „Dein Zimmer.", sagte Lucas lächelnd. „Ich erinnere mich."

Helen kuschelte sich in ihrem Bett an Lucas, der lächelnd die Arme um sie legte. „Da bin ich ja froh.", gähnte sie. „Morgen früh gehen wir zu dir. OK?" Lucas zögerte. „Meine Familie?", fragte er. „Genau." „Erzähl mir vor ihnen. Wie sind sie so?", bat er sie. „Da ist deine Mutter, Noel. Sie ist eine sehr herzliche Frau und eine herausragende Köchin. Und obwohl sie normalsterblich ist, hat sie das Sagen im Haus. Ich mag sie sehr gerne. Dann dein Vater, Castor. Er ist ein sehr starker Scion und der Anführer von deinem Haus, dem Haus von Theben. Er kann ziemlich streng sein, aber nicht so wie Noel. Du hast auch noch eine kleine Schwester. Cassandra ist 15 und ein Orakel. Sie hat aber schon seit einem Jahr keine Prophezeiung mehr abgegeben. Sie benimmt sich auch viel erwachsener als andere Mädchen in ihrem Alter, aber manchmal kann sie auch ziemlich kindlich sein. Bei euch leben auch noch dein Onkel Pallas, dein älterer Cousin Hector und seine Freundin Andy, dein jüngerer Cousin Jason und seine Zwillingsschwester, deine Cousine Ariadne und Orion, Hectors bester Kumpel und unser gemeinsamer Blutsbruder. Du wirst sie alle morgen kennenlernen. Versprochen."

„Orion? Er war bei mir. Er hat mir auch gesagt, er sei mein Blutsbruder und ich habe ihm nicht geglaubt. Ich werde mich bei ihm entschuldigen müssen.", gestand Lucas. „Ich glaube, er sieht das nicht so eng. Das klären wir morgen, ja? Es ist dann Samstag. Wenn wir uns rausschleichen, bevor mein Dad und Kate aufstehen, werden sie uns nicht unnötig aufhalten. Deine Familie vermisst dich. Sie werden dich sehen wollen.", erklärte Helen müde. „Ich wünschte, ich würde sie auch vermissen.", seufzte Lucas. „Mach dir keine Gedanken.", gähnte das Mädchen. „Bist du müde? Lass uns schlafen.", beschloss Lucas und gab ihr einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss auf die Stirn bevor er sie beide zudeckte. „Gute Nacht, Lucas." „Nacht, Helen."

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Helen auf und brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu sortieren. Dann bemerkte sie einen warmen Körper neben sich. Lucas. Achja, richtig, dachte sie sich, er ist wieder da. Sie strich mit einem glücklichen Lächeln über seine Haare, während er noch schlief. Er sah so jung und befreit aus, wenn er schlief. Er hatte dann keine Sorgen. Langsam regte er sich, also zog Helen schnell die Hand weg. „Guten Morgen.", begrüßte sie ihn. „Morgen.", säuselte er, zog sie an sich und küsste sie. „Ich kann nicht glauben, wie ich dich vergessen konnte.", wisperte er gegen ihre Lippen. „Ich kann nicht glauben, wie ich jemals ohne dich leben sollte. Ich liebe dich, Lucas." „Und ich dich, Helen. Stehen wir auf? Ich will meine Familie treffen." Da konnte Helen natürlich nicht ‚Nein' sagen. Sie stand auf und zog sich eine Jeans und einen bequemen hellblauen Pulli mit V-Ausschnitt an. Sie griff zu ihrer Haarbürste und bürstete einige Mal durch ihre zerzausten blonden Haare. Als sie sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammenbinden wollte, hielt Lucas sie ab. „Ich finde sie offen viel schöner.", argumentierte er. Helen grinste ihn an und legte das Haargummi beiseite. „Dann bin ich fertig. Wir können los.", sagte sie und ging zum Fenster. Sie öffnete es, sprang raus und hielt Lucas dann auffordernd, ihr zu folgen, die Hand hin. Er nahm sie gerne an und folgte ihr bis zur Haustür.

„Ich hätte gerade Lust auf eine Überraschung.", sagte sie bevor sie klingelte. „Mach dich mal unsichtbar." Lucas wusste nicht ganz, worauf Helen hinaus wollte, gehorchte ihr aber dennoch. Dann klingelte Helen und Noel öffnete ihr sogleich die Tür. „Morgen Noel. Was für ein schöner Tag.", begrüßte sie Noel fröhlich, verschwand im Haus und ließ eine völlig verdatterte Noel stehen. „Guten Morgen, Leute. Wie geht es euch?", rief sie im Esszimmer, wo gerade gefrühstückt wurde. „Helen, du hast aber gute Laune. Ist irgendwas passiert?", fragte Andy. „Ausnahmsweise ist heute noch nichts Schlechtes passiert, wie an den letzten beiden Wochenenden. Das ist doch schon mal ein Fortschritt. Oh … und wir haben eine Überraschung für euch. Kommt doch mal alle ganz schnell ins Wohnzimmer.", erklärte sie und ging sogleich in besagtes Zimmer. Gefolgt von der gesamten Familie „Was ist denn…", begann Hector, brach aber sofort ab. „Wie kann das sein?", staunte Jason. Dort auf dem Sofa saß Lucas und lächelte sie alle unsicher an.


	10. Wieder vereint Teil 2

Kapitel 10 – Wieder vereint Teil 2

Einen Moment lang war es, als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben. Niemand sagte etwas bis Lucas das Schweigen brach. „Hallo … ihr müsst wohl meine Familie sein. Helen hat mir von euch erzählt.", begrüßte er sie lächelnd. Noel trat vor und umarmte ihn. „Jag uns nie wieder so einen Schrecken ein.", schluchzte sie. „Du bist meine Mutter, oder?", fragte Lucas verlegen. Noel löste sich von ihrem Sohn und sah in sein verwirrtes Gesicht. Dann nickte sie. „Ich würde mich so gerne erinnern.", seufzte er. „Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen.", sagte seine Mutter und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Die Hauptsache ist, dass du wieder da bist. Um alles andere werden wir uns kümmern."

„Apropos, wie kommt es, dass du wieder da bist?", fragte Hector. „In der Unterwelt vergeht die Zeit anders. Demnach reicht es, wenn er nachts dort ist. Tagsüber kann er hier bleiben.", erklärte Helen. „Ich dachte, die Zeit vergeht wie auf der Erde, wenn man sie mit dem Herrscher dieser Welt verbringt.", gab Orion zu Bedenken. „Das trifft nur auf die entsprechenden Weltenschöpfer zu, aber ich habe die Unterwelt nicht erschaffen. Helen hat also Recht. Ich kann bleiben.", korrigierte Lucas ihn. „Wenn du das wusstest, warum bist du dann nicht eher zurückgekommen? Wir haben dich vermisst.", meinte Cassandra. „Ich kann nur vermuten, dass du meine kleine Schwester Cassandra bist." Als das Mädchen nickte, fuhr Lucas fort. „Bis Helen kam, hatte ich keine Ahnung, dass ich eine Familie und ein Leben auf der Erde habe. Wozu hätte ich also zurückkommen sollen?"

„Zum Glück bist du jetzt wieder bei uns. Und lass dir gesagt sein: Wir lassen dich nicht mehr aus den Augen.", scherzte Orion. Lucas erkannte den Jungen sofort. „Orion … ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Dafür, dass ich dir nicht geglaubt habe, als du bei mir warst." „Mach dir nichts draus. Ich habe dir schon lange verziehen."

Helen sah zu, wie sich seine Familie der Reihe nach vorstellte und auch, wenn keine einzige Erinnerung zurückkam, sah er doch ziemlich glücklich aus, wieder mit seiner Familie vereint zu sein. Helen freute sich wirklich für ihn. Trotzdem tauchte in ihrem Kopf ständig die Frage auf, wieso er sein Gedächtnis noch nicht wieder hatte. Bei ihr war es zurückgekehrt, nachdem sie sich weit genug von dem Fluss entfernt hatte, aber sie hatte auch kein Wasser daraus getrunken. Da war doch etwas faul. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass Lucas, der sich doch so sehr anstrengte, sich einfach nicht erinnern konnte. Deshalb nahm sie sich vor, in der Nacht, wenn sie ihn in die Unterwelt begleiten würde, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen.

„Es wird Zeit, dass ich das Abendessen mache.", sagte Noel und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche. „Lucas, findest du es nicht seltsam, dass du dich bloß an Helen erinnerst?", fragte Cassandra irgendwann. „Doch schon, aber ich kann es nun mal nicht ändern. Und ich danke euch dafür, dass ihr mir helfen wollt.", sagte Lucas daraufhin und blickte in die Runde. „Ihr habt mir schon sehr geholfen." „Natürlich helfen wir dir. Wir sind deine Familie.", erklärte Hector und klopfte seinem Cousin auf die Schulter. „Und wenn du uns erzählt hättest, dass du in die Unterwelt musst, wäre das alles vielleicht gar nicht passiert.", ergänzte Jason. „Dem kann ich nur beipflichten.", meinte Orion. „Dann tut mir das Leid." „Du hast keine Ahnung, wofür du dich entschuldigst.", vermutete Andy. „Nicht die Bohne.", bestätigte Lucas und konnte sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

In dieser Nacht wanderte Helen am Fluss Lethe entlang – natürlich in ausreichender Entfernung zum Fluss selbst – während Lucas seinen Aufgaben nachging. Sie war schon einige Zeit unterwegs, als sie eine Höhle entdeckte. Ihr fiel wieder ein, dass die Höhle, in der der Fluss Lethe entsprang, das Zuhause von Hypnos war. Vielleicht hatte er etwas damit zu tun. Helen konnte es zwar nicht glauben, da dieser sich im letzten Jahr als ausgesprochen hilfsbereit erwiesen hatte, aber im Moment war jeder schuldig bis die Unschuld bewiesen wurde.

„Hypnos!", rief sie und wartete vor dem Eingang der Höhle bis dieser kam. „Helen? Was führt dich in mein bescheidenes Zuhause?", fragte er sie. „Lucas. Hast du etwas damit zu tun, dass er sich nicht erinnern kann?", fragte sie einfach frei heraus. „Nein.", sagte Hypnos. „Lügner. Sag mir die Wahrheit!", meinte Helen sauer. „Also gut. Lucas kam zum Fluss mit dem Wunsch, zu vergessen. Ich habe es gehört und ihm diesen Wunsch erfüllt, weil der Fluss allein bestimmt nicht so ein gutes Ergebnis erzielt hätte. Was war daran falsch?", erklärte Hypnos ihr. „Warum nicht gleich so? Mach es rückgängig! Sofort!", verlangte Helen. „Du kannst das nicht für Lucas entscheiden.", beharrte der Gott des Schlafes. „Und ob ich das kann. Gib Lucas seine Erinnerungen zurück. Ich sage das nur noch einmal. Wenn ich es dennoch noch mal wiederholen müssen sollte, hast du dein Oneway-Ticket in den Tartaros sicher.", schrie Helen ihn an. Sie war mit ihrer Geduld am Ende. „Ist ja gut." Hypnos gab nach und schnipste mit den Fingern, wie es ein Zauberkünstler tat, wenn er einen Zaubertrick vorführte. „Es ist vollbracht. Zufrieden?" „Ja. Und wenn ich erfahre, dass auch nur ein winziges bisschen von Lucas' Gedächtnis fehlt, landest du im Tartaros. Haben wir uns verstanden?" Hypnos nickte gehorsam und verzog sich zurück in seine Höhle.

Helen machte kehrt und ließ sich sofort in den Thronsaal von Hades' – oder eher Lucas' – Palast transportieren. „Ich weiß nicht, was du gemacht hast, aber es ist mir auch egal, so lange meine Familie mir nicht mehr unbekannt ist.", lachte Lucas, fiel ihr in die Arme und küsste sie. „Hypnos hatte deine Erinnerungen. Es sagte etwas davon, dass es dein Wunsch gewesen wäre, sie zu verlieren und er hätte ihn dir erfüllt. Ich habe ihn überredet, sie dir zurückzugeben.", sagte Helen ein bisschen zu unschuldig und küsste ihn noch einmal. „Ich danke dir dafür, meine geliebte Helen." „Du hättest dasselbe für mich getan, Lucas." „Ich würde alles für dich tun.", bestätigte Lucas und löste sich von ihr. „Ich bin für heute fertig. Wir können gehen. Ich sehe dich dann morgen. Gute Nacht, Helen." „Nacht, Lucas." Und mit einem Mal lagen sie beide wieder in ihren Betten auf Nantucket.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Lucas auf und schlenderte direkt in die Küche. Anscheinend war er der Letzte, der aufgestanden war. Kein Wunder, er hatte, obwohl hier bloß ein kurzer Moment vergangen war, in der Unterwelt viel zu tun gehabt, was sehr ermüdend war. „Guten Morgen, Lucas.", begrüßte Noel ihn. „Morgen, Mom." „Wie geht es dir? Sind irgendwelche Erinnerungen zurückgekommen?", fragte Cassandra. Lucas lächelte. „Alle." „Wie schön.", freute sich Noel. „Ja. Helen hat Hypnos überredet, sie mir wiederzugeben. Dabei glaube ich, dass sie mit ‚überredet' eher ‚mit dem Tartaros gedroht' meint." Lucas setzte sich an den Tisch und begann, seinen Teller zu füllen. Einige Male musste er dabei gähnen. „Bist du müde?", fragte Ariadne. „Ein wenig. Hatte letzte Nacht viel zu tun, aber es geht schon." Lucas zuckte die Schultern. „Nicht der Rede wert." Dann begann er, zu essen.

„Du wirst jetzt jede Nacht da runter gehen, nicht wahr?", fragte Jason. Lucas nickte. „Es ist jetzt meine Aufgabe. Dagegen kann ich nichts tun. Aber es geht schon. Ich werde mich daran gewöhnen. Außerdem wird Helen mitkommen. Auch dagegen kann ich nichts tun. Ich bin der Meinung, dass es bei weitem Schlimmeres gibt. Deshalb sehe ich es einfach positiv.", sagte er. „Das ist eine wirklich gute Einstellung. Vielleicht komm ich euch dann mal besuchen.", meinte Orion. „Mich hast du ja nicht ausgeschlossen." „Ja, ich hatte vergessen, dass du auch Portale öffnen kannst.", gestand Lucas etwas verlegen. Dann fiel ihm etwas anderes ein. „Wieso habt ihr Helen nicht gesagt, dass sie wieder nach Jederland gehen kann?" „Weil wir dachten, wenn sie dir noch hinterhertrauert, kann sie sich nicht richtig darüber freuen.", sagte Andy. „Und es war deine Idee – eine ziemlich blöde, um das anzumerken – also solltest du ihr das sagen.", ergänzte Hector. „Wieso sagen? Ich werde es ihr einfach zeigen. Wir werden es ihr zeigen. Nächsten Samstag. Ich schätze, während der Schulwoche hat sie ganz andere Sorgen." Damit stieß er auf einstimmiges Einverständnis und somit war es beschlossen.

Die nächsten Tage verbrachten Helen und Lucas eine Menge Zeit miteinander. Auf der Erde und in der Unterwelt. Und wenn Helen Hausaufgaben machte oder etwas mit Andy und Claire unternahm, ging Lucas nach Jederland, um alles für Helens Rückkehr vorzubereiten. Außerdem hatte er sich für diesen Samstag noch etwas anderes vorgenommen. Etwas, dass mit einer Menge Planung und Vorbereitung verbunden war, aber die Leben von ihnen beiden grundlegend verändern würde, wenn sie nur ‚Ja' sagte.

Deswegen kam es ihm gerade Recht, dass Helen und Claire am Donnerstagabend bei Claire Zuhause für ein Schulprojekt arbeiten. Er ging zu ihr nach Hause, nachdem er sich versichert hatte, dass niemand mehr im Newsstore war, und klingelte. „Guten Abend, Lucas. Helen ist nicht hier.", begrüßte Kate ihn. „Hallo, Mrs. Hamilton. Ich weiß, dass Helen nicht da ist. Eigentlich wollte ich auch zu Ihnen.", erwiderte Lucas. „Dann komm rein. Möchtest du etwas trinken?", fragte Kate ihn. „Nein, danke der Nachfrage. Können wir im Wohnzimmer reden?" Kate nickte und rief nach Jerry.

Wenig später saßen die drei auf dem Sofa. „Was ist los, Lucas? Was möchtest du mit uns besprechen?", fragte Jerry. „Ich liebe Helen. Und ich will mit ihr zusammen sein. Bis in alle Ewigkeit. Deshalb bin ich hier. Weil ich Sie um Ihre Erlaubnis bitten will, Helen einen Heiratsantrag machen zu dürfen.", sagte Lucas ruhig. „Du willst sie h-heiraten?", stammelte Helens Vater. „Ja, das will ich. Das will ich, seitdem ich sie zum ersten Mal gesehen habe." Jerry blieb skeptisch. „Aber ihr seid beide noch so jung. Helen wurde gerade mal vor zwei Wochen 18. Ihr habt euer ganzes Leben noch vor euch.", argumentierte er. „Genau und ich möchte mein unsterbliches Leben mit ihr verbringen. Nur mit ihr und niemandem sonst. Ich werde sie am Samstag fragen und ich hätte gerne Ihr Einverständnis. Ich habe auch einen Ring für sie." Lucas griff in seine Jackentasche und holte ein kleines Samtkästchen hervor, das er Jerry gab. Er öffnete es und sein Blick fiel auf den weißgoldenen Verlobungsring,

„Also, meine Zustimmung hast du, Lucas. Helen wird auf jeden Fall ‚Ja' sagen.", freute sich Kate. „Ich weiß ja nicht …", begann Jerry. „Ach, hab dich nicht so. Du wusstest doch, dass es irgendwann soweit sein würde.", schubste seine Frau ihn an. „Aber so bald schon …" „Jerry!" Ein Blick auf das wütende Gesicht seiner Frau und Jerry war sofort wie ausgewechselt. „Wir haben kein Problem damit, Lucas. Frag sie alles, was du willst."

Am Freitag holte Lucas Helen wie immer für die Schule ab. „Wieso hast du mir eigentlich ein Auto gekauft, wenn du mich sowieso immer abholst?", neckte sie ihn. „Weil du eins haben wolltest. Außerdem kann es nicht schaden, ein Auto zu haben.", erklärte er. „Da hast du wohl recht.", stimmte Helen ihm zu. „Hast du morgen eigentlich schon was vor?", fragte er dann. „Nein. Wieso?", fragte sie. „Nimm dir nichts vor. Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich."

„Was denn für eine? Fliegen wir diesmal nach Rom oder London oder Lissabon. Oh, ich wollte schon immer mal nach Tokyo. Bin ich nah dran?", meinte Helen total aufgeregt. „Nein, es ist viel besser als Rom, London, Lissabon und Tokyo zusammen. Das verspreche ich dir.", sagte Lucas ruhig und hielt den Blick auf die Straße gerichtet. Immerhin musste er fahren. „Und du wirst mir auch keinen Hinweis geben?", hakte das Mädchen nach. „Nein. Du wirst dich überraschen lassen müssen." Er lächelte sie von der Seite aus an und steckte sie damit an. „Damit kann ich leben. Solange du dabei bist, mache ich alles mit.", sagte Helen und zuckte die Schultern. „Das freut mich, zu hören. Jetzt müssen wir aber erstmal in die Schule. Komm." Damit stieg er aus und zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg in das Schulgebäude.


	11. Epilog - Göttlich verlobt

Epilog – Göttlich verlobt

Samstag. „Wo fliegen wir hin?", fragte Helen. Lucas hatte ihr die Augen verbunden, so dass sie ihr Ziel nicht sehen konnte. Lucas steuerte direkt auf die Höhlen am Festland zu. Dort, wo Orion schon auf sie wartete, um sie nach Jederland zu bringen, nachdem er die anderen Beteiligten schon dorthin gebracht hatte. „Das wirst du schon sehen.", antwortete Lucas ihr. „Du wirst es lieben." „So sehr wie dich? Wohl kaum.", sagte Helen. „Das will ich doch hoffen.", lachte der Junge daraufhin.

„Achtung, Helen. Wir setzen zur Landung an.", warnte er sie und setzte sie beide sanft auf dem Boden ab. Lucas nickte Orion zu, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er ein Portal öffnen konnte. Orion fasste Lucas Hand und beförderte sie nach Jederland.

„Was war das denn?", fragte Helen und taumelte von Lucas weg. Der lief ihr nach und hielt sie fest, damit sie nicht umfallen konnte. „Schwindelig?", lachte er. „Nein. Geht schon wieder. Was war das gerade eben?", wiederholte sie ihre Frage. „Sieh selbst. Nimm die Augenbinde ab.", sagte er und freute sich schon auf ihr überraschtes Gesicht. Helen nahm die Augenbinde vom Kopf und sah sich einen Moment lang ungläubig um. Sie stand mitten in ihrer Wildblumenwiese vor ihren Freunden. „Das ist … das ist …", stammelte sie. Sie wusste echt nicht, was sie sagen sollte. „Jederland.", beendete Lucas ihren Satz. „Aber Zeus …" „ … wurde von Lucas mit Morpheus' Hilfe in den Tartaros verbannt.", meinte Hector.

„Überraschung.", sagte Lucas leise. „Du hast mir Jederland zurückgeholt?" Helen war gerührt, dass Lucas für sie so eine Gefahr auf sich genommen hatte. „Das waren wir alle." Lucas deutete auf seine Familie und Freunde. „Ihr habt es alle gewusst? Wann habt ihr das durchgezogen?", fragte Helen. „Vor zwei Wochen. Am Sonntag.", erklärte Orion. „Der Tag, an dem ich mit Andy und Claire shoppen war … und der Tag, an dem Lucas in die Unterwelt musste. Lucas, musstest du deshalb gehen? War es meine Schuld, dass du gehen musstest?" Lucas schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe gewusst, dass das passieren würde. Es war ganz allein meine Entscheidung, es trotzdem durchziehen. Mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Freu dich, dass du deine Welt wiederhast." Helen nickte und setzte ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. „Ich danke dir." Sie umarmte und küsste ihn. Dann wandte sie sich an ihre Freunde und bedankte sich bei jedem einzelnen von ihnen und da Lucas sie schon im Voraus gebeten hatte, Helen und ihm ein wenig Zeit allein zu lassen, machten diese sich dann auch ziemlich bald auf den Heimweg.

„Und ihr wollt wirklich schon gehen? Wie seid ihr eigentlich ohne mich hergekommen?", fragte Helen. „Orion kann Portale hierher öffnen und es wird Zeit, dass wir nach Hause kommen.", erklärte Cassandra. „Bis Morgen, Lennie.", verabschiedete sich Claire und winkte ihrer besten Freundin zum Abschied zu.

„Was war das jetzt?", fragte Helen verwirrt. „Hast du was damit zu tun?" Sie sah Lucas herausfordernd an. „Und wenn es so wäre?" Lucas lächelte zog sie in seine Arme und küsste sie. Helen erwiderte diesen Kuss sofort. „Ich liebe dich, Helen.", wisperte Lucas gegen ihre Lippen. „Und ich liebe dich. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das für mich getan hast." „Glaub es ruhig. Für dich tue ich alles.", lächelte Lucas und löste sich von ihr. „Gehen wir etwas essen? In dem kleinen Café? Was sagst du?" Helen nickte.

„Also, was hast du für heute geplant?", hakte sie nach. „Wir tun alles, was du willst, aber jetzt essen wir erstmal etwas. Ich bin am Verhungern.", sagte Lucas als er sie durch die Tür des Cafés geleitete. „Ich kann kaum glauben, dass dieser Ort immer noch existiert.", staunte sie. „Wieder existiert. Zeus hat seinen Zorn an Jederland ausgelassen und so gut wie alles zerstört. Wir haben es wiederhergestellt, nachdem Zeus in den Tartaros geschickt wurde.", erklärte Lucas und wechselte schnell das Thema. „Was möchtest du essen?" „Keine Ahnung. Das ist alles so lecker. Ich glaube, ich nehme einfach nur ein Stück von der dieser Torte. Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, was das für eine ist, aber sie schmeckt bestimmt lecker."

Am Nachmittag machten die beiden einen Sparziergang durch den wunderschönen Stadtpark von Jedestadt. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass es hier einen Stadtpark gab.", meinte Helen. „Gab es auch nicht. Ich dachte nur, er würde gut hier reinpassen." „Das tut er allerdings.", musste sie zugeben. „Lucas, du bist den ganzen Tag schon so … anders. Was ist los?" Lucas zögerte. „Ich bin ein wenig nervös." „Wieso?"

„Weil ich dich etwas fragen möchte. Etwas sehr wichtiges. … Helen, ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen und mein einziger Wunsch ist es, für immer und ewig mit dir zusammen sein." Lucas ging vor ihr in die Knie und zeigte ihr das kleine Samtkästchen mit dem Ring. „Ich bitte dich, Helen Hamilton, verbring den Rest der Ewigkeit mit mir und werde meine Frau."

Helen war sprachlos. Er hatte ihr wirklich einen Antrag gemacht. Natürlich, sie hatten schon lange geplant oder viel eher vorausgesetzt, dass sie für immer zusammen bleiben wollten, aber ein Antrag: Er machte das so real. Helen nickte, weil ihr alle Worte in der Kehle stecken geblieben waren und sie Lucas von dieser quälenden Unsicherheit erlösen wollte. Sie ließ sich von ihm den Ring auf den Ringfinger stecken, fiel ihm um den Hals und küsste ihn. „Wir werden für immer zusammen sein.", säuselte sie. „Bis in alle Ewigkeit.", ergänzte Lucas.


End file.
